Monster musume no iru nichijou : Fire Bringer
by Striker Studios
Summary: Logan Crawler , un joven de 16 años , un chico normal cuya vida tomo un giro cuándo lo metieron en el Acta de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies como una familia afritiona pero...Eso no se acerca a lo que esta apuntó de descubrir sobre si mismo y sobre lo que es en realidad. Nuevo capitulo publicado.
1. Notas

-Blablabla- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 1.**

* * *

 **Japón.**

Era una hermosa mañana en el país Japón, las aves sonaban , las personas iban a sus respectivos puestos de empleó, y en los jobenes iban a la escuela , pero en un lugar suburbano , más específicamente en una gran casa de dos pisos un joven despertaba de su sueño debido al despertador que marcaba las 6:30 a.m.

El joven tenía unos 16 o 17 años , el cabello negro en punta con unos mechones rubios , piel ligeramente bronceada , al abrir sus ojos revelaron un color azul profundo. El joven sintió algo que lo sujetaba y volteó su cabeza y cuando descubrió la causa solo se puso nervioso.

Estaba siendo abrasado por una chica de alrededor de 17 o 18 años de edad , con el cabello de color rojo , piel clara y llevaba una camisa de color amarillo pero se podia notar su busto desarrollado.

-M Miia , ya amanecio despierta- dijo el joven a la chica conocida como Miia , la cual solo se acurrucó más.

-5 segundos más...No...Solo espera a que me caliente 5 centígrados más- dijo Miia levemente despierta.

Lo curioso sobre la joven es que tenía una larga cola de serpiente en vez de piernas. La definición para su especie es Lamia, son unos seres mitológicos que erán mujeres pero la parte inferior de sus cuerpos era el de una serpiente.

-(Diablos... como rayos me paso esto...)- pensó el joven alarmado -Por cierto Miia...¿Porqué estas en mi cama?- preguntó a la Lamia.

-Hacia mucho frio y como sabras soy de sangre fria , asi que vine para ver si podias ayudarme- explicó Miia.

-En ese caso iré a preparar la bañera , espera aquí- no pudo terminar ya qué la lamia lo atrapo en un abrazo mortal enrollandose y ubicando su cara en su pecho.

-De eso nada- dijo Miia atrapando al pelinegro con su cola y enrollandose para evitar que escapará -(Mierda me esta asfixiando...Pero aún me preguntó por que mis huesos y organos siempre se salvan de sus abrazos...Espera!...Porqué pienso en eso cuando me esta asfixiando!?...A este paso morire..) penso alarmado el joven.

-Darin no seas tan brusco~ - dijo Miia con un tenue sonrojo -(SE DURMIO!?)- penso el pelinegro -(Mierda debo hallar una salida o pasaré a mejor vida)- intentando buscar una salida la mano derecha del joven tomó la cola de la Lamia y a su vez la despertó de golpe.

\- D-Darin que le haces a mi cola?- preguntó la pelirroja algo nerviosa -(Su cola?...Ese es su punto debil?)- no tenia tiempo para confirmar sus dudas asi que empezó a forcejear con la punta de la cola de la joven.

-Suetame Miia- dijo el chico -(Vaya se esta alojando el agarre en mi torso y piernas pero...El agarre aumentó en mi cuello!)- pensó alarmado y se dispuso continuar con sus acciones , esta vez más rápido , pero no se percato de que Miia empezaba a babear y tenia una mirada pérdida acompañada con un gran sonrojo.

Para cuando finalmente salio del agarre mortal de la bella chica esta lo vovio a atrapar poniendo su cara nuevamente en sus enormes pechos -Me corro!- gritó ella con una linea de saliva en su boca y apretando al joven pelinegro con una enorme fuerza. Después de unos momentos la Lamia se recuperó - Ah , ya entendi , me voy a lenvantar pero Darin ¡Eres una bestia en las mañanas!...Darin?- preguntó Miia.

El pobre chico estaba azul y parecía que su alma salía de su boca -Solo...Cinco minutos más- dijo débilmente el joven.

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou opening 1.**

* * *

 **En el aeropuerto.**

En un aeropuerto ubicado no muy lejos de la joven pareja se encontraba un hombre de unos 20 años , de 1.83 mts de altura , con piel blanca , ojos verdes , cabello negro e iba vestido con un traje al que muchos definirian como el de un Mafioso.

El hombre simplemente salio del aeropuerto y saco una foto de su bolsillo , y resultó ser una foto del chico de cabellos negros con mechones rubios -Te encontre- fue todo lo que dijo el 'Mafioso'.

* * *

 **Momentos depués en la casa.**

Después del incidente de la mañana el pelinegro se dispuso a ir al baño para poder ajustar la temperatura del agua para Miia , cuando ya encontraba en la puerta del baño su telefono empezo ha sonar.

-Hola-

-[Logan Crawler...Amigo como te va?]- dijo un tipo en la otra línea.

-Qué quieres Dino?- preguntó el pelinegro ahora conocido como Logan.

-[No te pongas haci solo quería avisarte que tu madre tardará más de lo que tenía previsto]- dijo Dino.

-Enserio?...Uf , bueno gracias por avisar- dijo Logan cortando la comunicación.

Después de colgar el telefono se dirigió al interior del baño , el cual era enorme , y dejo salir el agua caliente para que Miia pudiera bañarse.

-Con esto deberia bastar...El agua deberia de calentarla lo sufiente para que no se duerma...denuevo...Desde que Miia se mudo aquí todas las habitaciones son enormes , hace que uno no pueda quedarse tranquilo- dijo Logan pensando en todo el espacio que habia en su casa hasta que le llego a la mente determinado lugar -El Excusado?...Me he estado preguntando como lo hara- dijo el joven llevando su mano a su barbilla y pensando en dos posiciones posibles.

-Como esta el agua?- preguntó cierta lamia entrando al baño e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Logan -Eh?...Esta...Bien- dijo Logan torpemente ya que Miia no estaba usando nada dejando todo a la vista.

Ella procedio a meterse a la tina que era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera entrar sin problemas -Ah~! Es tan cálido~ , ¡Los baños japoneses son los mejores!- dijo Miia disfrutando de la temperatura.

-Si...Son...Lo mejor del...Mundo- dijo embobado el pelinegro que no podia dejar de mirar a Miia.

-Por cierto , leí que Japón tiene estas cosas llamadas "Onsen"! Quiero ir a uno contigo , Darin!- dijo Miia.

-Eh...Bueno- es lo alcanzó a decir el humano.

-¡¿Oohh , Que estas viendo!? Pervertido!- dijo la lamia apenada.

-Lo siento!...Ire a preparar el desayuno!- se disculpo Logan y se dispuso a irse pero la cola de Miia lo atrapo y lo arrastro hacia la tina -No de nuevo!- gritó con desesperación.

Miia lo atrapo en un abrazo presionando su gran busto contra su espalda -Sabes , sobre esos "Onsen"...También leí que tienen algo llamado "Baños Mixtos"...Deberiamos hacer algo de "Baños Mixtos" , Darin- dijo Miia con una voz seductora.

-Espera...No creo que sea buena idea- intentó excusarse Logan.

-Eh? Acaso hay algo malo sobre Los "Baños Mixtos" ?-

-No...P-pero- antes de que pudiera hablar la bella joven lo interrumpió -¡Hagamos algo de "Baños Mixtos" entonces- dijo Miia enrrollando su cola alrededor de las manos del chico y quitandolela camisa revelando sus abdominales y brazos bien trabajados y dejando a Miia sonrojada pero continuó con sus acciones.

-Espera!-

-Vine a Japón por Intercambio Cultural recuerdas, asi que deberias de ayudarme , Darin~-

-(Mierda...O me voy o me viola...Pero eso último no me molesta...AHHH...Debo dejar de pensar asi!)-

-Y sabes...Eres el unico con el que me quiero bañar. Con nadie más...Asi que por favor , se mi primera vez~- dijo Miia volteando a Logan para besarlo pero este abrio la valvula del agua fria e hizo que Miia se estremeciera por el frio , y salio de la tina.

-¡Esta fría! Que estas haciendo Darin!- se quejo la lamia.

-Lo siento pero en esta casa no hay "Baños Mixtos" y todos deben bañarse por separado- dijo Logan seriamente pero aún sonrojado y saliendo del baño.

-¡AWWW! Malo!-

Ya fueradel baño Logan empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente -(Mierda , mierda , mierda y MAS MIERDA!...De seguro que Dino se estaria riendo de mi)- maldijo mentalmente el pelinegro.

Después del pequeño incidente Logan encendió la cocina para poder cocinar huevos y mientras tanto mantenia el televisor encendido. En las noticias hablaba sobre el primer y único grupo musical conformado por Inter especies ANM48 había tenido un gran exito desde su debut y de como el mundo habia cambiado desde que El Acta de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies se implementó y de como las especies no-humanas se habian integrado a la sociedad.

-Patrañas...Mis mañanas no han sido más que problemáticas...Ah , y pensar que mi vida había sido tan normal hace poco- dijo Logan bajando la cabeza con pesar.

-Asi es- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él haciendo que se asustará y se volteo de inmediato para saber de quien se trataba.

La dueña de esa voz era una hermosa mujer joven con el cabello negro , piel blanca y llevaba un traje negro junto con unos lentes negros.

-Buenos dias , Logan Crawler...Que pasa? no te has olvidado de mi ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer de negro -Después de todo , soy tu coordinadora de intercambio cultural , Sumike!-

-Si...Lo se...Pero ese no es el punto ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Logan con fastidio.

-¿Puedo desayunar?- pregunto Sumike despreocupadamente.

-¿!Viniste a comer!?- dijo el pelinegro con incredulidad.

-Además...Vine a asegurarme de que no te involucres en ningún asunto prohibido- dijo la mujer de forma sombría tratando de asustar al joven , pero para su sorpresa no se inmuto en lo más minimo.

-Si claro...Si no te conociera pensaria que estas aqui solo para verme- dijo Logan distraidamente causando un pequeño rubor en el rostro de la pelinegra -Y para que sepas yo no he intentado nada en contra de Miia , además de que es ilegal yo la aprecio mucho , por lo tanto quiero decir que no la he lastimado...Más bien es alrevez- esa última oración la dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara la coordinadora.

-"Lastimar" significa muchas cosas ¿Sabes?- dijo la coordinadora causando que Logan se enfadara un poco.

-¡¿Qué estas incinuando?!- preguntó Logan de forma molesta.

-Bueno tienes un par de funcionales genitales , asi que podrias ir por "eso" si quisieras- menciono calmadamente Sumike mientras que Logan empezaba a comprender a lo que se refería -Ha hecho avances ¿no? , las lamias tienden a ser apasionadas- eso hizo que Logan se sonrojara al recordar lo de esa misma mañana y lo del baño -Pero...Como representante de su especie , perder su inocencia con un ser humano seria un problema diplomático...Asi que si cruzas esa línea...Seras arrestado...Y ella seria deportada a su país...Todos sus esfuerzos por aprender japonés se irian a la basura...Es triste pero la ley es la ley...Asi que lo hicieron!?- preguntó Sumike acosadoramente.

-¡Claro que no , No lo hice!- dijo Logan sonrojado y molesto.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ni si quiera lo has pensado? , Claro , es mitad serpiente , pero tiene un buen cuerpo , grandes pechos y es bonita en general y es totalmente leal a ti y además de eso...- Sumike se le acercoa Logan desde atrás y con su mano tomo el rostro de Logan y dejandolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro -Pareces fácilmente seducible...- dijo la mujer quitandose las gafas mostrando sus ojos marrón profundo , y por su parte Logan se sonrojaba por que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Sumike.

De repente algo golpeo y atrapo a Logan ,resultó ser la cola de Miia , la cual estaba usando solo una camisa que se repegaba a su cuerpo por que estaba empapada y para nada contenta -¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Quita tus manos de mi Darin , Sumike! ¡Es mio!- dijo molesta la lamia mientras repegaba al adolorido Logan a su cuerpo.

-(Vaya que tiene problemas)- penso Sumike con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

-¡¿Me escuchaste?!- gritó Miia.

-Relajate , solo bromeaba , igual me tengo que ir , asi que Sr Darin - al mencionar ese mote solo enojo más a Miia -Asegurate de mantenerte con los pantalones puestos ¿Si? ¡Nos vemos!- se despidio la coordinadora pero cuándo salio de la residencia se dio cuenta de algo -Supongo que ire a una cafetería para desayunar- murmuró ella dejando la propiedad.

En en interior Miia se encontraba abrazando a Logan desde la espalda y habia un silencio incomodo -Um ¿Miia? Vas a pescar un resfriado si no te secas bien- dijo nervioso el pelinegro.

-¿La prohibición realmente es algo tan importante?- esa pregunta que hizo Miia dejo confundido a Logan ya no esperaba eso , asi que decidió escucharla -Como sabes , nosotras las lamias somos mitad serpiente...- continuó la chica mientras en su mente recordaba el día en que llegó -Debido a eso , las personas tienden a asustarse la primera vez que nos conocen. Asi que cuándo llegue , me encontraba nerviosa por como mi familia anfitriona reacionaria. Pero tu no tuviste miedo. En lugar de eso , te preocupaste por mi- dijo la pelirrojamientras recordaba como Logan le habia traido mantas para calentarse cuando tenía frío -Y teniasuna gran sonrisa. Tal compación por parte de un humano fué totalmente nueva para mi...Y me hizo muy feliz-

-Bueno , he visto a los de tu especie en las noticias , asi que sabía que no había nada que temer- dijo Logan intentando mantenerse calmado ya que podia sentir algo suave presionandose contra su espalda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Miia hizo que se voteara para quedar encima de el.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con asuntos prohibidos. No me molesta lo que mi Darin me haga...Tampoco me molesta si me lastimas- dijo Miia con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en la cara mientras que Logan empezaba a ponerse nervioso -Umm...Miia...- la cola de Miia empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Logan con intenciones muy obvias -Tiempo fuera! Miia!- dijo alarmado el pelinegro pero fué ignorado por la lamia , la cual se quito su camisa y quedo completamente desnuda.

-Y sabes...No me importaría perder mi virginidad contigo. Ya que...Te amo , Darin- al decir esas palabras Logan sintió aunque no lo admitiera felicidad , por que desde que conoció a la lamia ha desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes por ella , pero esa ley le impedia poder formar una relación con ella.

-Lo siento...Pero no puedo hacerlo...- dijo Logan sintiendose terrible por tener que rechazarla.

-¿¡Pero porqué!? ¡¿La prohibición realmente es algo tan importante!?-

-No es eso...Es que me estas apretando muy fuerte!- dijo el adolorido hasta que se oyó un 'Crack' y fué muy tarde para que Miia aflojará el agarre de su cola.

-¡DARIN!- gritó Miia temiendo lo peor.

Después de un rato Sumike regresó para ayudar con la situación.

-L Lo siento Darin!- se disculpo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Descuida Miia_chan , estoy bien- dijo Logan levantandose y sorprendiendo a Miia por usar el 'chan' en su nombre y también a Sumike ya que se encontraba impresionada por que Logan estaba ileso.

-(Como es posible que éste ileso? , las lamias tienen mucha fuerza cuando atrapan a alguien con sus colas y sin embargo el esta ahi parado como si nada)- se preguntó Sumike por que era imposible que alguien normal no tuviera alguna lesión.

-Por cierto Srta. Smith , no quiere comer algo , por que yo si- ofreció Logan interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer de gafas oscuras.

-(Bueno...Después resolveré ese tema...No rechazaré un desayuno gratis)- dijo la bella mujer aceptando la oferta.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou ending 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

-blablabla- personaje hablando.

-(blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Monster Musume no iru Nichijou opening 1.**

* * *

-Es una cita~ , una cita~ , estamos en una cita~ , Una Cita!- cantaba cierta Lamia con una sonrisa presente en su rostro , mientras paseaba con Logan por las calles , pero Logan solo se sonrojaba con vergüenza ya que la gente empezaba a voltear a verlos. Ella traía puesto un sombrero sobre su cabeza , una chaqueta de color marrón palido , una camisa roja y una falda corta amarrada con un cinturón.

-YA DEJA ESO! ES VERGONZOSO! , Estamos aqui para que te acostumbres a la sociedad- replico Logan pero al parecer la lamia no le entiendio bien.

-Asi que ¡Es una cita en la sociedad entonces!- exclamó Miia con una sonrisa.

Logan solo se le quedo mirando con unas gotitas de sudor formandose en su nuca -(Esta chica en serio no entiende el punto de esto)- pensó el pelinegro haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Apresurate Darin! Recuerdas lo que dijo la Srta. Smith ¿cierto?- cuestionó la pelirroja al joven pelinegro. Éste simplemente se puso tieso por un segundo antes de contestar.

\- S-Si...- respondió Logan nerviosamente recordando lo que le dijo la coordinadora.

* * *

 **Momentos antes.**

-Muy bien entonces , una última cosa : Integración a la Sociedad Humana- explicaba la mujer de gafas oscuras mientras que Logan escuchaba con atención -Las familias anfitrionas no pueden solo dejar a su invitados solos. Para acostumbrarlos a la sociedad humana...Necesitaras pasar todos los dias juntos y apoyarlos...Poniendolo simple , tu solo tienes que pasar tiempo con ella- explicó Smith con una sonrisa.

Logan solo se le quedo mirando con una expresión en blanco -En resumen , no puedo estar solo ni un minuto...Eso es un verdadero fastidio Smith- dijo Logan bajando la cabeza en resignación pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle -Momento...- de inmediato se levantó abruptamente y señaló a la mujer pelinegra con un dedo acusatorio -¡¿No se supone que ese el trabajo del Coordinador , 'su' trabajo?!- cuestionó el pelinegro exaltado.

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupada- dijo Smith tomando un sorbo de café. Pero uno segundos después volvió a hablar -Oh , y no se te ocurra llevarla a un Love Hotel , ¿entendido?- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa demasiado dulce y con un aura siniestra.

-Si Señorita!- exclamó Logan aterrado.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el presente.**

-(Esa mujer me esta obligando a realizar su trabajo...Bah , al diablo...Al menos esto no puede empeorar)- pensaba el pelinegro sin notar como la cola de Miia se enrollaba en su brazo derecho.

-¡Vamos Darin! ¡Nuestra cita nos aguarda!- proclamó la pelirroja llevando a rastras al pobre Logan que solo podia gemir por el dolor.

Primero fueron a un restaurante , donde Miia pidió muchos platos para comer dejando a Logan shockeado , después fueron a un caminando sin rumbo hasta que la pelirroja encontró un juego de garra y en el interior habia un peluche de serpiente , no hace falta decir que la lamia queria ese muñeco , luego fueron a tomarse fotos juntos , y en cada foto se podia ver como la pelirroja perdió el control emocionandose y no se dio cuenta de que asfixiaba a Logan , pero cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde ya que éste se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno.

-¡Ah esto tan divertido! ¡Yo pensaba que Japón era un lugar muy formal pero hay motones de cosas que hacer!- exclamaba Miia sosteniendo el muñeco de serpiente y con una sonrisa grande adornando su rostro.

-(Vaya ella realmente se esta divirtiendo...Omitiendo que me ha ahorcado , este día esta resultando inesperadamente bien)- pensaba Logan mirando a la lamia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aunque puede ser un poco difícil con todo diseñado para humanos...- reflexionó Miia -En serio queria intentar el karaoke- dijo ella algo deprimida por eso.

-...Si , la maquina de karaoke seria muy estrecha- dijo Logan mientras que por su mente había una imagen de el siendo ahorcado por la lamia , de nuevo -Pero recuerda que este país no fué construido con varias especies en mente...- habló Logan.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Miia llamando la atención de Logan -¡Esa tienda atiende a todo tipo de especies! ¡Entremos!- dijo eufóricamente Miia tomando a Logan por el brazo y señalando a una tienda a solo unos pasos que tenía un letrero que decia 'Una tienda para todos los tamaños ¡Atedemos a personas de todas las especies y tamaños!' , eso le daba mal espina por alguna razón.

-¡Espera , no tires de mí!- se quejo el pelinegro hasta que llegaron a la entrada -Espera...- en eso pudo ver que se trataba de una tienda a la cual trataria de evitar a toda costa -Es una tienda de lenceria!- exclamó Logan asustado. Solo después de unos segundos Logan dio marcha atrás dispuesto a quedarse afuera -Bueno creo que esperaré afuer- no pudo terminar la oración por que Miia lo atrapo con su cola para que entrará con ella.

-¡No! ¡La Srta. Smith dijo que debiamos estar juntos todo el tiempo!- protestó Miia entrando con Logan , él se encontraba sonrojado , y mucho. Y mientras él se encontraba desviando la vista hacia otro lado por la vergüenza , Miia fué para hablar con una empleada.

-Disculpe , que tendría para lamias?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-(Uhh...Esto es incomodo...)- pensaba Logan hazta que se dio cuenta de algo -(...Pensando en eso , ¿Las lamias usan pantis? ¿Y como funciona eso?)- se preguntaba el pelinegro con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

-¡Oye Darin! ¿Cual te parece mejor?- preguntó Miia sosteniendo dos bracieres , uno negro y otro blanco.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-

-Yo enrealidad no uso sostén , asi que no sabría- explicó la ojiámbar mostrando uno de sus pechos a el pelinegro y efectivamente no usaba sostén.

\- Bu-bueno , no es como si yo lo supiera mejor...- trató de explicar Logan muy sonrojado y con algo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-¿Hmm?- Miia ladeo la cabeza confundida , después miró hacia atras y pudo ver un probador , en ese momento Logan , que casi lograba salir del lugar fué atrapado por la cola de Miia por decima vez en el día.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Porqué me trajiste aqui contigo?!- preguntó Logan exaltado.

-¿Que? Tenemos que estar juntos en todo momento , ¿Cierto?- preguntó Miia sin darle tiempo a Logan para contestar -Ahora , da un vistazo y dime cual prefieres , ¡Asi yo puedo usar algo de tu gusto!- dijo la pelirroja quitandose la ropa -Porque sabes Darin , quiero que me quieras aún más. Asi que hecha un buen vistazo y escoge por mi...- dijo Miia dejando todo a la vista.

-...AM...¡AMBOS LUCEN BIEN!- gritó el pelinegro saliendo del probador muy rápido.

-¡Ah! ¡Darin!- gritó la lamia.

-¡SI! ¡Solo hay que tomar ambos!- gritó frenéticamente Logan ya afuera del probador -¡Y no debemos estar juntos 'Todo el tiempo'!- agregó el pelinegro apretando su mano izquierda para darse cuenta de que tenía algo en ella -¿Hmm?- lo vió mejor y era de forma triangular y se parecía parecía aun parche , en su opinión -¿Qué es esto? se siente como silícon , ¿Un Nubra? aunque la forma es rara...La parte de atrás se siente toda pegajosa ¿y calida?- dijo confundido el ojiazul.

-¿Da Darin?- llamó la lamia llamando la atención de Logan -Um...Lo siento por arrastrarte al vestidor conmigo...¿Asi que , podrías devolverme mis pantis ahora?- preguntó la chica pelirroja con un gran sonrrojo extendido por su cara.

-¿Eh?- eso fué lo único que pudo decir Logan.

-¡Oh Darin pervertido!- dijo Miia muy avergonzada.

Logan solo se quedo con un expresión en blanco por unos segundos hasta que -Asi que las lamias si usan pantis- dijo Logan ante tal descubrimiento.

-¡BAKA!- gritó la pelirroja para luego darle un golpe con su cola al pelinegro mandandolo a volar en el proceso.

* * *

 **Unos momentos después.**

-¿Sabes Darin? ¡Solo un pervertido robaria las pantis de una chica!- gritó la lamia avergonzada por el incidente de las pantis.

-¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Y como iba a saber que eran tus pantis!- gritó Logan en defensa de sí mismo.

-Aparte , si tenias curiosidad , solo debias preguntarme que las habría mostrado- dijo Miia dejando a Logan en shock.

-¡Oye!- replicó Logan pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa unas personas salieron de un callejón y miraron a Miia con unas sonrisas burlonas. El primero era un hombre con el cabello rubio , barba marcada , de constitución delgada , con la estatura regular y en general se veía feo ; traía puesto una chaqueta de cuero , una camisa de manga corta de color blanco , un pantalón largo de color negro y zapatos negros.

La segunda era una mujer de estatura baja y fea , con el cabello rubio , piel oscura , ojos marrones y con un peinado de piña ; traía una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca , un pantalón largo y tacones.

-Puta madre ¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa!? ¡¿Acaso dijo 'Darin'!?- se burló la mujer de piel oscura.

-Oh por dios ¡Eso luce tan raro y asqueroso!- habló el hombre rubio burlandose de Miia.

Eso obviamente no le gustó a la joven lamia asi que les lanzó un golpe con sucola para que respetaran pero...Logan se puso en medio para sorpresa de Miia y éste recibió el golpe de lleno , sin embargo aparentemente no logro arrojarlo al suelo.

-¡AH! ¡Darin! ¡¿Porqué saltaste al fentre de mi cola?!- preguntó Miia asegurandose de no haberlo lastimado por error.

-Miia...No puedes andar golpeando a la gente- dijo Logan con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello y en ese momento recordó otra cosa que le dijo Smith.

* * *

 **Unas horas antes.**

-¿Recuerdas como dice la ley 'Los humanos no deben herir a los no-humanos'?...Es lo mismo para el otro lado , 'Los no-humanos no deben lastimar a los humanos'. Nuestra meta es llegar a una co-existencia pacífica entre especies , pero aún no llegamos a eso. Aún hay muchas áreas de controversia , asi como desconfianza general contra las especies no-humanas. En el caso de Miia , su especie recibe muchas criticas debido a su drástica diferencia con los humanos. Asi que si ella fuera a atacar a alguien que albergará sentimientos negativos contra ella...tendriamos que deportarla devielta a su país- explicó Smith para luego ajustar sus gafas para darle un guiño a Logan -Cuida bien de ella , Darin- finalizó la mujer de cabellos negros.

Logan simplemente escuchaba en silencio y asentia ante las palabras de la coordinadora -Comprendo- dijo Logan con una expresión seria.

* * *

 **Devuelta en el presente.**

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una cámara llamando la atención de ambos jovenes asi que voltearon y vieron una multitud de personas sacando sus telefonos celulares para tomarle fotos a Miia sin su permiso.

-Asi que eso es lo que llaman 'Otra especie'-

-Es la primera vez que veo a uno-

-¿Y quién es él? Acaso será su novio-

-Ahora si lo he visto todo-

Conforme la multitud seguía murmurando cosas y tomando fotos la lamia empezaba a ponerse detrás de Logan para evitar las miradas raras de la gente. Logan solo dio un gruñido por lo que hacían las personas -Oigan no es educado tomar fotos de una persona sin su concentimiento , tengan respeto...Podrian borrar las fotos y marcharse sin hacer escandalo- intentó razonar el pelinegro con la multitud pero estos no le hicieron caso.

-Darin...¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?- preguntó Miia tímidamente.

-Si...- respondió Logan para luego tomar la mano de Miia y llavarla lejos de la multitud -Un lugar privado...El karaoke sique siendo un 'no' y estamos muy lejos de casa...Asi que...- murmuró el ojiazul mienteas caminaban pero no se percató del rumbo y terminaron en el lugar donde no debia ir en primer lugar...Un Love Hotel. Ellos entraron y buscaron una habitación , ya adentro Miia fué a usar la ducha para bañarse y Logan se quedo sentado en la cama sudando a mares y le dio gracias a dios porque Miia no se dió cuenta de que era un Love hotel o un hotel para parejas.

-(Muy bien calmado , ¡Estabamos en una emergencia , no podiamos ir perdiendo el tiempo!...¡Pero viejo , la atmósfera de este maldito lugar me esta volviendo loco!)- pensaba Logan tratando de mantener la calma.

De repente escuchó la puerta del baño cerrandose y se puso rigido como una roca -Fiiuuu~!- habló Miia muy relajada , Logan solo volteo y se quedo tieso como el concreto , Miia solo usaba una bata de baño y podia ver sus pechos casi por completo -El baño no es nada comparado con el de la casa , pero aún asi este se siente bien!- exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Mi-Miia ¿Esta bien?- preguntó el ojiazul poniendo una sonrisa tétrica porque en estos momentos estaba muy nervioso.

-Si , es muy relajante aquí- respondió la lamia.

-Bien entonces ya podemos irnos- dijo Logan desviando la mirada.

-Pero , este es un hotel ¿cierto? , no me molestaria pasar la noche aqui- dijo Miia queriendose quedar.

-Esta bien , solo estamos aqui por un respiro...No tenemos que quedarnos aqui toda la noche- intentó objetar Logan.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no son para esolos hoteles?- interrogó la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza en confusión , esa pregunta era muy valida y Logan sintió un nudo en la garganta pero antes de que contestará Miia solo le hecho un vistazo a la habitación -¿Entonces , qué hacen las personas aqui?- pregunto la lamia con curiosidad.

-GEE ¡¿Me pregunto qué!?- mintió el ojiazul evadiendo la pregunta por un rato pero Miia saco algo de los cajones , esto er algo que el conocía muy bien.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es esto? , ¿Goma de mascar?- preguntó Miia mostrandole lo que tenía en sus manos.

-(Mierda! UN CONDON!)...Deja eso donde va!- ordenó Logan frenéticamente , Miia solo lo puso donde lo encontró y se sentó en la cama. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que la ojiámbar decidió hablar.

-Tal vez los humanos no nos quieren en verdad ¿eh?- ese comentario de Miia sorprendió a Logan ya que no esperaba eso -Ellos solo estan siendo buenos con nosotros porque la ley se los dice...- continuó la pelirroja con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello -¿Tal vez tú solo eres bueno conmigo solo porque no quieres ee arrestado?- preguntó Miia dejando aún más sorprendido a Logan.

\- E-Eso no es ver- no pudo terminar porque Miia se quitó la bata de baño quedando desnuda y en cuanto desvío la mirada Miia , usando su cola hizo que volteara a verla.

-Mira Darin...No estoy asustada ¿Esta bien?- dijo ella con una voz algo quebradiza -Estoy completamente indefensa...Si tu fueras a lastimarme ahora , no haría nada- dijo Miia recostandose en la cama -¿Aún sigues asustado...De mi...Darin?- interrogó la pelirroja muy tristeza y a punto de llorar.

Logan solo se sentía terrible al ver a Miia en ese estado -Miia yo...- antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra la puerta junto con la pared fueron destruidas y una cortina de humo leve se esparció por todo el cuarto.

Al dispersarce el humo se podia ver n grupo de oficiales S.W.A.T junto con una mujer cuya figura fué facilmente reconocida por Logan -¡Alto ahi! ¡Este es el escuadrón del Intercambio Cultural!- gritó la figura femenina , dandole otra pista a Logan sobre de quien se trataba -¡De acuerdo a nuestra información , un humano masculino trajo a uja lamia aqui para propósitos obscenos!- volvió a hablar la mujer del grupo adentrandose aún más dentro de la habitación -¡Como ley de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies deja claro...- en ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta de a quienes estaban 'Arrestando' -Bueno ¿Pero si no es nuestro Darin? ¿Que pasa?- habló la mujer revelando que se trataba de...

-¡¿Smith!?- gritaron ambos jovenes al ver a la coordiandora -Uh , ¿Como supo que estabamos aqui?- cuestiono el pelinegro.

-¡Vaya , no deberías subestimar nuestra habilidad prar reunir información!- dijo la mujer ojicafé orgullosamente pero encuanto Logan se le quedo mirando con una expresión en blanco -En realidad solo usamos el Twiter- confesó Smith.

-...- en estos momentos el ojiazul tenía varias gotitas de sudor corriendo por su nuca y Miia también tenía gotas corriendo por su nuca.

-Pero , bueno , trataste de ocultarte de nuestras miradas indiscretas...Es por eso que terminó asi- explicó la Coordinadora con una sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos , en los cuales Miia se puso su ropa , los agentes y la Srta. Smith empezaron a salir de la habitación dejando a Logan y Miia solos. La pelirroja empezó a acercarse a el pelinegro tímidamente -Darin...Sobre tu repuesta...- justo cuando iba a completar la oración la pelirroja , Smith apareció de repente.

-¡Oh cierto! ¿Qué dices si les doy un aventón a su casa?- preguntó la mujer de cabello negro interrumpiendo abruptamente a la lamia , en ese momento ambos jovenes voltearon la mirada -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Smith intrigada.

-No...No es nada- dijo Miia saliendo de la habitación , Logan solo se sentía inmensamente mal asi que camino hacía la salida para poder hablar con su inquilina pero justo cuando estaba por tocar su hombro , los imbeciles que se encontraron llegaron.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira es la chica serpiente de nuevo!- gritó el hombre.

-¡¿Queee?! ¡Eww no otra vez!- dijo la mujer asqueada.

-¡¿En serio puede hacerlo!? ¡¿Tiene vagina para empezar?!- preguntó el hombre histericamente.

-¡¿En serio , ella?!- dijo la mujer.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- gritó Smith pero en ese momento noto que Miia apretaba sus puños con furia y gruñia bastante -Oye , Miia...- Smith de inmediato trató de calmar a la lamia.

En ese momento Logan , una velocidad asombrosa , apareció en frente del hombre rubio y le propinó un poderoso golpe en la cara que lo llevó , junto con la mujer , a estrellarse contra la entrada y a su vez atravesandola con facilidad , el sujeto de la barba terminó con pérdida de muchos dientes , la boca cubierta de sangre y la nariz rota derramando más sangre y la mujer solo estaba noqueada por el impacto pero no parecia demasiado grava. Y por un segundo las pupilas de los ojos de Logan pasaron a ser verticales como las de Miia.

Él sin embargo parpadeo un poco hasta darse cuenta de lo que hizo -Que bueno que no me pase...- dijo Logan sorprendiendo a Smith y a Miia.

\- Q-Qué quieres decir con que no te pasate?- preguntó Smith nerviosa.

Logan solo volteó a verla con una expresión seria -Si hubiera usado toda mi fuerza le habria destrozado el cráneo- dijo sombríamente Logan asustando a la Coordinadora que solo miró a los sujetos con temor.

-(Esa fuerza...Es enorme)- pensó la mujer pelinegra -Pero...¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó Smith ya más calmada.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- cuestionó Logan llamando la atención de ambas mujeres -Se burlaron de Miia y no permitire que alguien se burle de los que son importantes para mí- explicó provocando un sonrrojo en la pelirroja y...¿En Smith?

Sin que ninguno lo notará , un hombre con traje elegante los observaba desde una distancia considerablemente larga , tal vez 2 Km , y éste sonrió con satisfacción.

-Parece que no eres un caso perdido como pense- dijo el mafioso mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

Ya en su casa Logan procedio a conversar con Smith sobre lo ocurrido -Uh...Sobre los que golpee- dijo nerviosamente Logan pero Smith se le adelantó.

-Oh , solo relajate ¡Hablamos con ellos y arreglamos las cosa extrajudicialmente!- dijo la mujer ajustandose las gafas y proyectando un aura aterradora.

-Bien por mi entonces...Le quiero agradecer por tomarse las molestias de ayudarnos- dijo Logan sonriendo y a su vez provocando que la mujer obtuviera un sonrojo enorme.

\- N-N-No es n-nada , enserio Darin- tartamudeó Smith levantandose de su asiento y dirigiendose a la puerta para irse - B-Bueno , me despido- dijo Smith retirandose de la casa.

En ese momento Logan escucho un ruido proveniente de atrás y resultó ser Miia , que se encontraba asomandose por la puerta -Miia- dijo Logan sorpendido lor verla.

-Darin...¿Porqué dijiste eso?...- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bueno , fui yo quien salto en frente de tu cola...Además no es la gran cosa- dijo Logan agitando la mano despreocupadamente.

-No , no es eso...Bueno eso también- trató de explicarse la lamia.

-Oh , te preguntas porque golpee a esos dos...Ya lo dije pero supongo que no estas convencida ¿verdad?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

-¡ N-No eso no es...- trató de hablar la lamia pero Logan levantó la mano para indicarle que la dejará terminar.

-Lo hice por que para mí burlarse de una chica solo porque sí no esta bien...Y se que eres una lamia pero también eres una chica a fin de cuentas...Además eres importante para mi- explicó Logan dejando a Miia en shock pero después ese shock fué sustituido por una expresión que Logan malinterpretó -¡Ah! No llores!- se disculpó comicamente el pelinegro.

-¡Oh Darin~!- exclamó Miia abordando a Logan y arrojandolo al suelo.

-(Y aqui vamos otra vez...)- pensaba Logan ya fastidiado.

-¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Realmente me vez como una chica- dijo la lamia mientras abrazaba a Logan fuertemente y con un sonrojo presente en su cara -Bien , entonces vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos- dijo la pelirroja levantando su camisa , dejando sus pechos a la vista.

-¡¿Queeeee?!- cuestionó gritando el pelinegro todo sonrojado -¡Espera , acabamos de evitar asi de cerca que te deportaran! ¡¿Vas a arruinar eso!?- trató de razonar el ojiazul.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Entonces , tendre mi primera experiencia sexual!- exclamó Miia con determinación mientras acercaba al pelinegro hacia ella con intenciones no muy santas que digamos.

Pero para la suerte de Logan apareció Smith -Oh , por cierto Darin , ¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche?- preguntó la mujer de figura curvilínea.

-¡¿Qu-Qué esta haciendo Srta. Smith?!- preguntó/gritó Miia cubriendose rápidamente.

-¿Eh? Me estaba dando hambre , asi que decidi que deberia dejarlos cuidarme- explicó la mujer de ojos café.

-En serio?- cuestionó Logan con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmh...Lidiar con todas las disputas de hoy fué todo un dolor...- aclaró Smith.

-¡Bah!- dijo Logan mientras se levantaba para irse a concinar -¡Esta noche comeremos curry...Eres bienbenida si quieres!- dijo de mala gana Logan.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que humilde eres 'Darin_kun'!- agradeció la pelinegra.

Para cuando Logan tenía listos los platos , éste fué a la mesa donde se encontraban Miia y Smith pero lo que vio lo dejo con un último pensamiento -(Pero que demonios...)- lo que veía era a Smith mostrandole a Miia sus pantis.

-Se te olvidó esto Miia- comentó la mujer y Miia solo pudo gritar de vergüenza.

-(En serio...Mi vida se ha vuelto extraña...Pero tengo la sensación de que algo grande pasará)- pensó Logan sirviendo los platos y justo cuando se disponia a comer la puerta sono -¡AAAAHHH! ¡¿Y ahora quién es?!- se quejó el pelinegro dirigiendose a la puerta para abrirla.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven de unos 1.94 mts de altura , con el cuerpo tonificado , cabello verde corto y puntiagudo , ojos grices y de piel blanca ; traía una camisa de manga corta de color marrón , un pantalón largo de camuflaje y botas militares.

-Hola amigo- saludo el peliverde.

-Atlas , que haces aqui?- preguntó Logan al sujeto de cabello extraño.

-¡Oye! , ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?- preguntó Atlas fingiendo dolor.

-La última vez que me visitaste fué hace 1 año...E inundaste toda mi casa- dijo el pelinegro con una expresión en blanco.

-¡Eso fué un accidente!- trató de excusarse el ojigris.

En su mente Logan solo suspiraba , el chico enfrente de él es un muy buen amigo suyo que biene de Grecia , pero era un maniático loco cabello de pasto , y siempre que él llegaba significaba que algo raro estaba a punto de suceder -(Solo espero que solo venga de paso)- pensó Logan pero por desgracia la presencia de Atlas era un mal augurio.

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou ending 1.**

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

-blablabla- personaje hablando.

-(blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou opening 1.**

* * *

 **Casa de Logan.**

En el techo de la propiedad se encontraban Logan y Miia colgando la ropa , y mientras lo hacían Miia parecía muy alegre -La~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~- cantaba la pelirroja mientras colgaba la ropa. Eso llamo la atención de Logan -Bueno parece que estas de buen humor Miia...¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Ante esa pregunta Miia solo volteo y le dio golpes en la espalda sin medir su fuerza -¡Oh Darin! ¡No tienes vergüenza con tus preguntas! ¡Amo esa parte tuya también!- exclamó la mujer mitad serpiente.

-Ow ow ow ow ow- se quejo Logan por las palmaditas 'suaves' que Miia le estaba dando.

-Bueno...tu sabes...- empezó Miia tímidamente -¡Es a causa de que fuista tan genial Darin!- terminó Miia con una expresión soñadora y con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara mientras se imaginaba una versión galante de Logan que decía '¡No perdonaré a nadie que lastime a Miia! ¡Esa es mi respuesta!' , y como si Logan hubiera visto sus pensamientos solo pudo protestar.

-¡No estas siendo un poco sobre dramática!- protestó el pelinegro mientras que en su mente solo pensaba -(¡¿Se supone que ese soy yo?!)- se preguntaba éste con una expresión shockeada.

-¡De todas maneras la proxima vez quiero ser yo la que te proteja!- explicó la pelirroja mientras entraba en la casa. Logan por su parte solo tenía unas gotitas bajando por su nuca y sonreía nerviosamente -Jajaja...Bueno...Yo realmente no corro situaciones donde sea necesario- explicó Logan.

Sin embargo , desconocido para ambos alguien los observaba desde un árbol cercano y su rostro se encontraba oscurecido por la sombra del árbol. Y encuanto Logan se descuido fué atrapado por la misteriosa figura -WHOOOAA!- exclamó el ojiazul , su grito llego a los oidos de Miia y esta de inmediato salio para ver que pasaba -¿Qué sucede Da- la lamia no pudo terminar ya que se quedo en estado de shock ante lo que veía.

Su Darin se encontraba desmayado y era agarrado por una chica de cabello azul , con estatura baja , piel blanca , ojos anaranjados y de constitución delgada ; tenía puesta una camisa azul muy corta que solo cubria su pecho y un mini short de color gris pero...Esta chica tenía alas y garras de ave en vez de extremidades humanas.

-¡Oye!- gritó Miia intentando detener a la 'intrusa' pero eso fué en vano ya que de inmediato se fué volando , llevandose al inconsciente Logan -¡DARIIIIN!- gritó la pelirroja al ver como esa chica se 'robaba' a su Darin.

-Oye Miia...Puedes explicarme , ¿Porqué hacen tanto...Ruido?- preguntó cierto peliverde apareciendo de repente y se veía terrible , sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados , tenía ojeras profundas y estaba usando un pantalón corto con pequeños dibujos de relampagos, y dicho pantalón estaba pasado de moda hace más de 7 años.

-!AtlasquebiennesecitoquemeayudesunaniñapajarracosecuestroamiDarinyselohallevadoaquiensabedondeyquieroquemeayudes!-gritó Miia exasperada , tanto que no se dio cuenta de que hablaba demasiado rápido y de forma inentendeble.

Mientras que la mujer serpiente , como Atlas le decia , seguia hablando y hablando él la escuchaba con un rostro adormilado y en cuanto paró de hablar , el dijo la oración más normal que cualquier persona habria dicho -¿Otra vez?- preguntó el peliverde con una cara que reflejaba fastidio.

* * *

 **Con Logan , un tiempo después.**

En estos momentos el pelinegro se encontraba abriendo perezosamente los ojos y luego miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un árbol del parque -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- exclamó Logan saltando del susto y casi se cae en el proceso y terminó sujetandose , a duras penas , a la rama donde se lo había dejado quién sabe quién -¡¿PORQUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR?!- gritó el ojiazul sin comprender como diablos llegó allí en primer lugar.

-¡Oh estas depierto!- dijo una voz notablemente femenina al frente de Logan , éste miró hacia adelante y vio a la chica ave con cabello azul celeste.

-¿Quién...Demonios...Eres?- preguntó Logan algo impresionado pero a la vez todavia molesto por estar en un árbol y no recoradar el porque.

-¡Una arpía!- habló la chica de manera alegre -¡Papi es una arpía , eso es lo que Papi es!- continuo la chica poniendose algo redundante y a su vez confundiendo a Logan.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro confundido -¿Arpía Papi arpía?- cuestionó el adolescente con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Como dije , Papi es una arpía...- aclaró Papi per de inmediato se empezó a rascar la cabeza y sus ideas se revolvieron haciendo que empezará a divagar -Espera , ¿Parpy es Papi?...¿Papi?...¿Parpita Papi arpía?...¿Papipa Arpía hapi?...- si , esta chica estaba más confundida que un par de locos discutiendo sobre quién era el enviado de dios.

Sin embargo Logan accidentalmente se resbaló y cayó al suelo -¡AAAARRRGGGHHH!- gritó Logan mientras caía al suelo , de cara.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Papi desde la rama del árbol.

-...Sabes , pudiste haberme ayudado amiga- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba adolorido pero no presentaba alguna herida , se limpió el polvo de su ropa y le gritó a la chica que bajaba del árbol usando sus alas para planear -¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ MIERDA ME SECUESTRASTE NIÑA?! , ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTA TU PUTA FAMILIA ANFITRIONA?! , ¡ES ILEGAL QUE VAYAS POR AHÍ SECUESTRANDO GENTE Y POR SI FUERA POCO DE POR SÍ ES ILEGAL QUE ANDES TU SOLA NIÑATA!- gritó Logan con la cabeza gigante y los ojos en blanco al estilo anime.

-Pero es por eso que te traje- explicó la arpía inocentemente.

-En primer lugar no soy tu..- el pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar porque la arpía lo tomó de su brazo y lo jaló junto a ella a un camión de helados.

-WOW , ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! , ¿¡TIENE COMIDA!? ¡¿COMIDA?!- exclamó la chica peliazul con su boca excretando saliva por el hambre.

-¡OYE PARA Y ESCUCHAME!- gritó Logan y después de tres simples pasos Papi se detuvo , volteó a verlo y por su expresión se podia notar que no lo reconoció.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiém eres tu?- preguntó la chica poniendo algo de distancia.

-(¡¿AAAAHHHHH?! ¡¿SOLO TRES MISERABLES PASOS Y SE OLVIDÓ POR COMPLETO DE MI EXISTENCIA?! ¡ES UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO!)- gritó Logan mentalmente mientras que su cara reflejaba absoluta impresión.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después.**

Depués de unos momentos en los cuales compraron dos helados , con el dinero de Logan para su disgusto , se sentaron en una banca y procedieron a comer sus helados , bueno solo lo hacía Papi ya que Logan se encontraba preguntandole el porque estaba afuera sola.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso el Programa de Intrecambio Interestelar o lo que sea decia algo sobre no salir sola!- comentó Papu despreocupadamente para luego continuar -¡Pero es difícil recordar esas reglas!- dijo la Arpía mientras miraba su helado con agua en la boca.

-Oye , no querras decir Programa de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies?- preguntó el ojiazul con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-¡Asi que cuando el Terminator estaba mirando en otra dirección sali volando!- terminó de explicar la peliazul.

-¿Pero eso no es algo malo?- preguntó Logan.

-¡Esta bien , ya me he escapado antes y ellos nunca se enojan!- respondió Papi sin tomarle mucha importancia pero unos segundos después adoptó una pose pensativa -Pero dijeron que la proxima vez me iban a "Desflorar"...¿Me pregunto que significará eso?- se preguntaba la chica "emplumada".

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿QUIERES DECIR DEPORTAR?!- exclamó Logan con una mirada de shock para luego requiminar a la chica -¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAS EN UN SERIO LIO AMIGA!- le gritó el pelinegro.

En ese momento a Papi se le resbalo su helado y cayó al suelo -¡AAAHHH!- gritó la Arpía con un rostro horrorizado para luego hacer un puchero como una niña pequeña -¡Ni siquiera pude darle una mordida! ¡WAAAH! ¡Es tan difícil de sostener!- gritó la peliazul llorando como bebe.

-(No me sorprende tomando en cuenta esas "manos" que tienes)- pensó el ojiazul para luego sacar una pequeña observación -(Aunque tienes pulgares)- agregó Logan al notar ese pequeño detalle.

-Bueno si quieres come del mio- dijo Logan ofreciendole su helado y tan pronto como lo hizo Papi empezó a masticar y chupar el helado de Logan , con el sosteniendolo al nivel de su cadera y con ella agachada.

-Mm oye , ¿No crees que sería mejor si lo tomas tu misma?- preguntó Logan con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Peho podhi tihahlo de nueho ashi que sosthehnlo pho mi- pidió la Arpia mientras seguia comendo del helado , cosa que llamó la atención de la gente del parque ya que estaba en una posición "incomoda y vergonzosa" por decirlo asi.

-¡No mires!-

-¿Pero qué demonios estan haciendo?-

-¡Apuesto a que lo hace a propósito!-

-¡Seguro que es un pervertido!-

Sip , no era el mejor día para ser Logan y a él se le agoto la paciencia que le quedaba , si es que la tenía -¡Ya estuvo!- gritó el pelinegro para luego quitarle el helado a Papi , lastima que no salió como lo planeó y la Arpia terminó empegostada con helado , y por si esto fuera poco el helado era de color blanco asi que se darán una idea de lo que las personas estaban pensando en ese momento.

-(¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?!)- pensó el pelinegro haciendo un facepalm.

-¡Aww , estoy toda pegostiosa!- se quejó infantilmente Papi.

Logan por su parte solo se quedó con una sonrisa forzada que se veía algo tétrica y miró al otro lado buscando un lugar para que la arpía pudiera limpiar , le tomó unos segundos hasta que logró divisar un baño a unos metros de donde se encontraban -B-Bien , solo ve a ese baño y...- el ojiazul no pudo articular las siguientes palabras cuando volteó a ver a Papi porque estaba...Desnuda.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES NIÑA?!- gritó Logan muy sonrojado y molesto ya que esta situación empezaba a quitarle la cordura , cuando pensó en eso solo pudo decir una cosa -(Genial...Ahora solo falta que me convierta en el desquiciado de Atlas)- pensó Logan.

-¿Este no es un baño?- preguntó la arpía peliazul mientras se metía dentro de una fuente que tenía que estar justo en el centro de todas las miradas...Sip , este día ha jodido a Logan en muchos sentidos.

-¡¿Y PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE DESNUDASTE CABEZA HUECA?!- preguntó un cabreado Logan.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu te bañas con la ropa puesta?- volvió a preguntar la peliazul inocentemente para luego reirse de Logan -¿No sabes que debes quitarte la ropa? ¿Eres un tontito?- preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez lo hizo de forma burlona.

-¡¿Y TU DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS ME DICES ESO?!- cuestionó el pelinegro con una expresión aún más cabreada. Sin embargo Papi lo ignoró y se dió un chapuzón cosa que empeoró la situación -¡O-OYE SAL DE ALLÍ! ¡HAY NIÑOS AQUI TONTA!- gritó Logan en un esfuerzo inútil por hacer que la arpía saliera de la fuente.

-¡Ah , esto se siente tan bien!- exclamó Papi disfrutando del agua de la fuente -¡No tenía idea de que había un baño para avez en el parque!- dijo ésta cabeza hueca sin siquiera notar que muchos hombres dejarón sus cosas para ver y disfrutar el espectáculo.

-(Hombre...Esta chica no sabe ni la más minima cosa sobre como actuar en la sociedad humana)- pensó Logan mientras hacía un sonrisa forzada y veía como esta chica , aparentemente no muy brillante , se daba su baño -(Incluso si es una niña...¡Tiene que haber un limite para su estupi)- el pelinegro no pudo terminó sus pensamientos porque Papi lo atrapó con su "pata" -Des- fué todo lo que dijo Logan antes de ser arrastrado hacía la fuente.

-¡Deja de soñar despierto y bañate conmigo tontito!- exclamó Papi pero no se percató de que dejo la cara de Logan dentro del agua.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!- gritó Logan sacando su cara del agua pero sus preocupaciones no terminaron allí pues Papi se montó en su espalda y su cara volvió al agua pero rápidamente la sacó -¡ALTO AMIGA ME ESTAS AHOGANDO!- gritó el pelinegro tratando de no morir.

-¡ALLÍ ESTAN!-

De repente se escuchó una voz claramente femenina y familiar para Logan. Tanto él como Papi se dieron la vuelta y allí se encontraba Miia junto con un Atlas que se veía mareado y vomitando en una bolsa para compras de supermercado.

-¿Miia?- se preguntó Logan para luego darse cuenta de que en realidad si se trataba de la pelirroja -¡Oh , Miia que bien que estas aquí!- exclamó el ojiazul aliviado -De srguro me podras ayu- Logan no pudo terminar ya que notó que Mia tenía un aura asesina rodeandola -(Se acabó...Estoy muerto)- pensó Logan temiendo lo peor.

-¡TU CEREBRO DE PAJARO!- gritó la furiosa lamia señalando a Papi , que solo tenía un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza -¡COMO TE ATREVES!, Primero te robas a mi Darin y ahora esto...- dijo Miia no muy contenta , Logan solo se preparó para lo peor pero...

-¡ES TAN INJUSTO!- declaró la pelirroja muy enojada pero sobretodo celosa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- fué todo lo que dijo Logan mientras tenía una expresión facial que decía por sí sola "Pero que mierdas acabas de decir?!".

Sin embargo , éste último fué ignorado por Miia y Papi -¡Yo también quiero huir con mi cariñito , muerete maldito pájaro! ¡Es tan injusto! ¡Solo muerete!- le gritó la lamia a la arpía y ésta siendo ella malinterpretó el mensaje -¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!- gritó la peliazul claramente enojada , aunque por una razón diferente.

-¡PERRA AVECITA FLACUCHA! ¡HERVIRÉ TU TRASERO CON FORMA DE PECHOS Y HARÉ UNA SOPA CON ÉL!- gritó Miia atacando a la arpía usando su cola pero esta solo esquivo el latigazo , pero para la mala suerte de Logan le dio en la mejilla.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS "PECHOS" CON ESAS COSAS?!- contraatacó Papi usando sus garras para darle un zarpazo a Miia , sin embargo terminó dandole a Logan -¡Te reto a que lo digas de nuevo!- gritó la peliazul. Cabe destacar que aunque no le hizo daño a Miia , si logró romper parte de su camisa dejando su pechos a la vista.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- exclamó Miia claramente ofendida por el insulto.

Antes de se desatará una batalla campal , Logan logró reaccionar y se puso en medio de ambas chicas y él se veía muy enojado -¡YA PAREN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ CHICAS!- les gritó Logan con una voz muy amenazante y algo siniestra , cosa que asustó a ambas chicas.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTE ROLLO! ¡ADEMÁS NO PUEDEN TENER UNA PELEA DE GATAS EN MEDIO DE- Logan no alcanzó a terminar ya que se dio cuenta de que nadie los miraba -¿Eh? No nos miran- dijo el pelinegro confundido.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Miia mirando a su alrededor y para su sorpresa nadie les prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

Pero si se dieron cuenta de que había una multitud enfrente de ellos y observaban un árbol , más específicamente la cima de éste. Allí había una niña pequeña y se encontraba muy asustada.

-¡Sujetate!-

-¡Alguien llame a la policía!-

-¡No , mejor llamen a los bomberos!-

Esos eran los gritos de las personas que presenciaban la situación sin saber que hacer. Por su parte la niña solo llamaba a su madre mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la rama donde se encontraba.

-¿Ella no quiere volar?- preguntó Papi sin comprender bien la situación.

-Tal vez...- respondió Atlas , ya recuperado -Pero...¿Nadie notó como llegó allí? , O una mejor pregunta , ¿Como demonios terminó tan alto en primer lugar?- preguntó el peliverde solo para ser ignorado por todos.

-¡Esto puede ser malo!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-¡LO MALO ES EL HECHO DE QUE NO SE CUBRAN!- exclamó Logan trayendo ropa , ¿como la consiguió? , eso es un misterio. Las chicas solo se pusieron la ropa mientras que Loan y Atlas examinaban la situación.

-¿Alguna idea de como bajarla?- preguntó Logan con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que tal si cortamos el árbol?- sugirio Atlas.

-...No se porque te pregunté amigo- respondió el pelinegro negado con la cabeza mientras hizo un facepalm.

-¿Yo qué dije?- preguntó el peliverde mirando directamente a la cámara.

-¡MUY BIEN DEJENSELO A PAPI!- exclamó la peliazul levantando su ala derecha para luego empezar a tomar impulso para salir volando -¡SOLO VOLARE CERCA DE ELLA Y LA HARÉ DESPEGAR!- y con esto último la arpía estuvo preparada para despegar.

-O-Oye , no creo que sea buena- antes de que Logan pudiera completar de hablar la arpía se lanzó al aire...Pero cayó contra el suelo de cara , afortunadamente no se lastimó.

-...Bueno , creo que eso arruinó el momento- dijo Atlas con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-No puedo volar...- se quejó la peliazul desde el suelo -¿Será porque mis alas siguen mojadas?- se preguntó Papi observando con más atención sus alas.

-(Es oficial , es una cabeza de chorlito...Pero no es su culpa ser así)- pensó Logan caminado hasta que estuvo frente a la arpía y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Escucha Papi...¡los humanos no son como las arpias , no podemos despegar y volar como tu!- explicó Logan levantando la voz pero no de manera enojada como antes sino como un maestro hace en un salón de clases -¡Mira , caer desde una altura como esa pueder llegar a ser peligroso o hasta mortal para nosotros!- explicó el ojiazul a la ojianaranjada que solo bajaba la cabeza dandose cuenta de su error -Sin embargo , me estoy empezando a inquietar por esto- dijo Logan algo preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes Darin! ¡Yo puedo encargarme!- exclamó Miia con total seguridad para luego amarrar su camisa -¡Escalar arboles es una de las especialidades de las lamias!- finalizó la pelirroja para disponerse a escalar el árbol usando su cola para desplazarse como si fuera una serpiente.

Mientras ella escalaba Atlas solo pudó decir -Tienes que admitir que la mujer serpiente es impresionante- dijo el peliverde observando como se movía la pelirroja para llegar hasta la niña.

-Tienes razón en eso- afirmó Logan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hup!- dijo Miia tomando una pequeña pausa para luego seguir -(¡Muy bien! Salvaré a la niña , ¡Y le mostraré a mi Darin lo genial que puedo ser!)- pensó con determinación la lamia mientras continuaba subiendo por el árbol , para cuándo llegó a una parte llena de hojas le empezó a costar un poco saber hacía donde iba -¡Ow ow ow ow! ¡Este árbol tiene una tonelada de hojas!- se quejó Miia mientas intentaba abrirse paso a través de las hojas -¿Eh? ¿A donde se habrá ido?- se preguntó ella cuando no pudó ver a la niña , pero afortunadamente pudó localizarla sin embargo no se dió cuenta de que tenía la cara llena de hojas , tenía su cabello algo desordenado y tenía una expresión sepulcral -Te encontré- dijo ésta asustando a la niña.

-¡EEEEEEKKKK!- gritó la pequeña niña asustada -¡¿Un fantasma?!- exclamó ella muy aterrada , tanto que se resbaló de la rama de donde estaba. Miia trató de salvarla pero no pudo sujetar la mano de la niña y ésta cayó...Parecía que la pequeña sufriría un terrible final.

Pero en el último momento Papi se lanzó al aire y atrapó a la niña , sin embargo a pesar de esto ahora ella estaba en peligro ya que sus alas seguian mojadas e iba a caer -(¡GH...! ¡Mis alas siguen muy pesadas!)- pensó la arpía alarmada -(¡No puedo...!)- debido a esto cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con el frío y duro concreto.

-(...?)- pero no pasó nada , es más nisiquiera sintió el suelo , intrigada por eso ella abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para sorprenderse , había sido salvada por Logan que usó su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída -(El...¿Me salvó?)- se preguntó la peliazul muy sorprendida.

-Buen trabajo Papi- felicitó Logan con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar. Esta muestra de aprecio hizo que Papi sonriera con un sonrojo grande marcado en su rostro.

-¡Buena atrapada hermano!- exclamó Atlas ayudandolos a levantarse. Luego Papi llevó a la niña con su madre , y ésta le agradeció mucho por salvar a su hija...Pero había una persona que no se veía muy entusiasmada que digamos.

-¡Guh...! Y eso que lo intenté tan duro...- y esa persona era cierta lamia pelirroja que tenía lagrimas al estilo de anime corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Ya , ya Miia , se que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- dijo Logan tratando de animar a la lamia. Y justo en ese momento llegó un oficial de policía en bicicleta mirando a todas direcciones con una expresión confundida.

-Escuche que había una niña atrapada en un árbol...- dijo el oficial rascandose la cabeza algo confundido mientras se dirigía a Logan , Miia , Atlas y Papi -¿Ustedes saben que ha pasado?- preguntó el policía.

-No se preocupe oficial , todo esta bien...- explicó Logan para luego revolver un poco en cabello de Papi -Y no hubiera sido posible sin esta chica- dijo el ojiazul mientras que Papi aún conservaba el sonrojo y Miia solo rechinaba sus dientes con furia.

-¿En serio?...¡Bien hecho!- dijo el oficial haciendo el saludo militar , cosa que hizo Papi también , pero entonces algo llegó a la mente del policía -Tú estas en el Programa de Intercambio Cultural Entre Especies , ¿cierto? ¿donde esta tu familia anfitriona?- preguntó el policía.

-Mi Darin es mi familia anfitriona- contestó Miia tranquilamente.

-Oh cierto , ellos dijeron que iban a desflorar- dijo Papi recordando ese minúsculo detalle.

-¡No! ¡Es deportar!- murmuró Logan llamado la atención de la peliazul -¡Eso quiere decir que te sacarán de este país!- explicó el pelinegro.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- exclamó Papi shockeada por esa revelación.

-Entonces , ¿Donde esta tu familia anfitriona?- preguntó denuevo el policía.

Papi se veía muy preocupada por esto y se aferró a uno de los brazos de los brazos de Logan , cosa que él notó -(No te incumbas en lo que no te importa...BAH!...Al diablo)- pensó el pelinegro dando un paso hacía adelante -¡Y-Yo soy su anfitrión! ¡Ambas están asignadas en mi casa!- dijo Logan sorprendiendo a ambas chicas y más aún a Atlas.

-(Oye oye...¿De verdad?)- se preguntaba Atlas en shock.

-Darin...- murmuró la pelirroja conmovida por las acciones de Logan.

-Bien entonces , ¿Puedes mostrarme tu certificación?- preguntó el policía algo esceptico.

-(¡UH , MIERDA!)- pensaron los cuatro alarmados jovenes.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar el policía mirandolos con una expresión en blanco.

-Eeeeehhh...B-Buenoooo...- trató de hablar Logan buscando la manera de evadir la pregunta.

-Estoy esperando- dijo el oficial.

Parecía que no había una salida de esta situación hasta que -¡No hay problema , esta justo aquí!- se escuchó una voz femenina y familiar para Logan. Todos voltearon para ver que se trataba de Smith sosteniendo el certificado.

* * *

 **Casa de Logan.**

 **Un tiempo después.**

Todos se encontraban en casa de Logan después de un día tan loco. Logan preparó un poco de té con ayuda de Atlas para cada uno , Miia le dío uno a Smith y a Papi , luego Atlas y Logan se sentaron en un par de silla ubicadas delante de la coordinadora y el pelinegro se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-¡Vaya , eso fué una locura! ¿Como le hizo para tener su certificación tan rápido?- preguntó Logan sentado en una silla solo para ser ignorado por la coordinadora -¡SMITH!- gritó Logan llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Hm?...Oh , ya lo traía conmigo- respondió Smith tomando un sorbo de té.

-Eso lo explica pero solo tengo una duda...¿Porqué?- preguntó Atlas curioso por el tema.

-Bueno , como no pudimos encontrar a una familia que pudiera encargarse de una fugitiva como ella...Decidimos venir aquí para forzart- Quiero decir , para pedirte que cuidarás de ella , Darin_kun , pero entonces se fué volando- explicó la coordinadora tomando otro sorbo de su té.

-¡¿ERA USTED LA COORDINADORA DE LA QUE HABLÓ PAPI?!- preguntó Logan en shock pero en ese momento analizó la último que dijo Smith -¿Pero eso quiere decir...?- preguntó él temiendo cual será la respuesta pero la pelinegra se le adelantó.

-¡Sip! ¡Papi , bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar!- declaró Smith sorprendiendo a todos por tal noticia.

Miia solo la mirô con una expresión de sorpresa -¡¿QUE?!- gritó ella.

-Wow...Esto , no me lo esperaba- dijo Atlas.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Papi con una sonrisa enorme y esperanzada a lo que Smith asintió.

-Él es el senor de esta casa , así que asegurate de hacer todo lo que diga- explicó la coordinadora.

-¡Okay!- exclamó Papi muy feliz.

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ES UNA BUENA IDEA TENERLAS A AMBAS EN EL MISMO TECHO?!- preguntó exaltado Logan para nada contento con la idea.

-¡Seguro! ¡Va a estar bien!- respondió Smith.

-¡En serio no tienes ni la más remota idea de como hacer tu trabajo , ¿cierto?!- comentó el pelinegro con una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Papi , no vuelvas a salir volando!- dijo Smith a la arpía.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Tal vez no sea capaz de comprender cosas complicadas , pero eso es algo que puedo recordar!- afirmó Papi y luego se le repegó a Logan en su brazo derecho -¡Porque eso significa que Papi puede estar con su esposo todo el tiempo!- dijo la peliazul con mucho cariño y luego empezó a jalar a Logan -¡Vamos esposo , vayamos a bañarnos! ¡Podemos comezar desde donde lo habíamos dejado!- exclamó felizmente Papi llevandose a Logan.

-¡O-Oye no me jales así niña!- exclamó Logan tratando de evitar un situación incomoda , en ese momento notarón que Miia estaba parada en frente y la miraron.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Diviertanse Papi , Darin!- dijo Miia con una sonrisa.

-Uh...Okaaaaayyyy- dijo Logan algo desconfiado por esa reacción de Miia pero igual entró al baño con Papi.

Cuando ambos entraron al baño Smith se dispuso a tener una conversación con Miia -Bueno , eso fué sorprendente Miia , yo pensaba que te enojarias- comentó Smith dando otro sorbo a su té.

-¡¿Po-po-porqué habría de estarlo?!- preguntó Miia avergonzada y ofendia por un comentario como ese.

-(Además del hecho de que eres una caliente que quiere hacerlo con Logan cuando tiene la oportunidad?)- cuestionó Atlas con una gotitas de sudor en su nuca.

-Claro tener a alguien que irrumpa en nuestra casa es molesto...¡Pero ella es solo una niña! ¡Eso es lo que Papi es! ¡Una niña!- afirmó Miia con total seguridad en sus palabras pero la mirada divertida que le enviaba Atlas la ponía incomoda.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?- preguntó Atlas sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Decirme qué?- cuestionó sin comprender.

-Verás Miia , resulta que Papi tiene la misma edad que tú- respondió Smith. Ante tal revelación Miia se quedó petrificada y uno podría jurar que se pudieron ver relámpagos detrás de ella -Si bien Papi tiene un cuerpo pequeño , eso es por el bien de volar. Así que a pesar de su apariencia de niña , ella es mayor de lo que aparenta- explicó Smith dejando a Miia más blanca que un fantasma.

De inmediato Miia salió disparada hacía el baño y destrozó la puerta con su cola -¡OLVIDALO DARIN! ¡Yo me bañare con ella!- gritó la lamia pero para la mal suerte de Logan a él le dio un fuerte golpe accidental con su cola.

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou ending 1.**

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Blablabla- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 4.**

 **Monster musume no iru nichjou opening 1.**

* * *

 **En las calles.**

Eran un día normal como cualquier otro donde la gente hacía todos sus deberes y trabajos. Así eran las cosas para todos y se encontraban satisfechos como siempre todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¡Esto es una mierda!-

Bueno , casí todos. Logan se encontraba caminando por las calles llevando un par de bolsas llenas de comida y se le veía enojado -Tener que ir de compras tan temprano...Bah! Un montón de patrañas para mi...Miia y Papi comen mucho para ser chicas- se quejó él mientras comenzaba a recordar como fueron las cosas esta mañana -(Que bueno que Miia no se dio cuenta cuando cambié de lugar con Papi...Solo espero que no se lo tomen a mal , sin embargo se lo merecen por la cantidad de comida que devoran)- pensó Logan resoplando un poco para darse cuenta de algo importante.

-...Pero no puedo quejarme tampoco ya que yo normalmente llegó a comer un banquete para 7 personas y no consigo llenarme completamente- dijo Logan mientras pasaba por alto un letrero que decía "Advertencia : los robos de bolsos son frecuentes en esta área".

Pero eso no fué lo mejor , se pone mejor. Nisiquiera se dió cuenta de que alguien iba a toda velocidad en una intercepción , que es en donde se estaba dirigiendo , y fué muy tarde ya que terminaron chocando con él. Pero curiosamente el solo dio varios pasos hacía atrás algo mareado por el golpe pero a parte de eso no se le veía con algún daño importante.

Cuando le pasó el mareo a Logan pudo ver con atención quién lo había "Atropeyado". Se sorprendió cuando vió que se trataba de una mujer. Ella tenía el cabello rubio , largo y estaba atado en una cola de caballo , tenía orejas largas cubiertas por algún tipo de pelaje marrón , sus ojos eran azules , su piel blanca y si era honesto esa mujer tenía enormes pechos , sin ser pervertido era solo una observación ; Ella traía puesto una blusa sin mangas , abotonada y de color blanca , usaba un tipo de...Funda para mesa...¿O algún tipo de falda ridiculamente larga?...Y tenía una espada atada en una funda que se situaba en su cintura...¡¿UNA ESPADA!?...Pero eso no era lo extraño. Lo extraño era que en vez de piernas humanas tenía cuerpo de caballo con una larga cola amarilla.

-¡Parece que he encontrado a alguien...Este debe ser el destino!- exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa , Logan solo la miraba sin entender lo que pasaba -¡Mi nombre es Centorea Shianus! ¡Un miembro de la altamente estimada raza de centauros! ¡Tú eres el hombre destinado que debería convertirse en mi amo!- se presentó la centauro , pero eso último dejo a Logan aún más confundido que antes , y no ayudaba el hecho de que le estaba dando una mirada absolutamente seria a la rubia , cosa que ella notó -¿Hm? ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó la rubia.

-(Okay...Esta chica o salió de un albergue para fantasiosas obsesivas...O vino de la convención de Anime y manga patrocinada por Atlas)- pensó Logan.

* * *

 **Un par de minutos después.**

Unos momentos pasaron y Logan llamó a Smith para preguntarle si conocía a una tal Centorea Shianus -[Oh si , ¿Centorea? , ha ella se le ha dado un permiso especial para salir sola. Aparentemente es una tradición centaura el salir solos e ir en la busqueda o como ella lo dijo : "Encrucijada para encontrar a un "Amo" al cual poder servir]- explicó Smith desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Amo?- preguntó Logan sin comprender muy bien.

-[Esa es su familia anfitriona , ¿cierto?]- explicó la coordinadora mientras Logan asentía lentamente con cada palabra -[Ya que ella está aquí desde el extranjero , ella auhuiohaahaiuohaaa~]- sin embargo durante su explicación ella empezó a hacer un ruido extraño.

-¿Smith?- cuestionó el pelinegro extranado por escuchar eso.

-[Lo siento , hoy es mi día libre]- respondió Smith y luego dijo algo que dejó a Logan encabronado -[¿Puedo pedirte que la cuides por mi?]- preguntó la ojicafé.

-¡OYE OYE SMITH! ¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON CUIDAR DE MIIA Y PAPI SIN CONTAR CON EL LOCO DE ATLAS!- se quejó el ojiazul muy enojado por una petición como esa -¡TE JURO QUE SI SUPIERAS LO QUE HIZO ESTA MAÑANA NO ME PEDIRIAS NADA- antes de qje Logan terminará Smith solo le dijo una última cosa.

-[Hmm Buenas noches]- murmuro adormilada la coordinadora mientras colgaba su teléfono.

Logan solo se quedó en silencio con un solo pensamiento crusando por su cabeza -(¿Acaso alguna vez hice algo que molestó al universo entero?)- se preguntaba el pelinegro bajando su cabeza en resignación y era rodeado por un aura deprimente , pero la voz de Centorea lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Creo que uno no debe tomar los encantamientos japoneses a la ligera!- mencionó la rubia mientras le daba a Logan una de sus bolsas que se le había caído.

-(¿E-Eh?...¿Encantamientos japoneses?)- repitió Logan intrigado y muy confundido -¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡Oh , ya sabes! , Por ejemplo : ¡"Si uno corre hacia una intersección y choca con alguien , él es tu ser predestinado"!- explicó Centorea citando uno de los "Encantamientos japoneses" -Ese es uno de los encantamientos japoneses de adivinación , ¿no es cierto?- dijo la centauro.

-(Es oficial , esta chica tiene serios problemas en esa cabecita suya...Pero al menos no es cabeza de chorlito)- pensó Logan mientras una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca -Okay amiga , dejame decirte que ni soy tu persona destinada , tu amo y estoy seguro que no soy alguien destinado para nadie- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada fastidiada -Y para que sepas , eso no es un encantamiento...Es solo un cuento sacado de un manga y uno viejo además- explicó Logan.

-¿¡Qu-qué?!- exclamó la rubia sorprendida por éste hecho , luego solo apretó su puño con una mirada llena de frustración -Después de todo , ¡¿Debi traer una tostada conmigo?!...¡He fallado!- dijo Centorea muy frustrada consigo misma.

-Seré sincero contigo...No tengo...Ni la más remota idea...De lo que dices- dijo Logan mientras la miraba con una expresión en blanco pero luego le dió una mirada de curiosidad -Pero tengo una duda si no te importa...- dijo él llamando la atención de la centauro -¿Porqué estas buscando a tu predestinado o lo que sea tan temprano? Y , ¿Porqué estas tomando medidas tan violentas para hacer eso?- preguntó Logan con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Hm...Pues...- antes de que Centorea pudiera contestar ambos escucharon un ruido fuerte que los hizo voltear la vista y allí vieron a un ladrón motorizado robandole su bolso a una mujer que iba pasando. El motorizado de inmediato se fué a toda velocidad pero casí choca con Logan en su proceso de huida -¡Cuidado!- gracias a Centorea que lo tomó y lo saco del camino Logan no recibió una herida.

-¡Tu hijo de puta...Cometiendo otro crimen grave...!- gruño la rubia pero de repente sintió algo en su pecho , ésta bajo la vista y se dió cuenta de que tenía a Logan atrapado entre su busto enorme -No...Respiro...- dijo éste , y por si esto fuera poco la mano derecha del pelinegro estaba sujetando el pecho izquierdo de Centorea y lo apretaba levemente mientras trataba de salir de esa "Prisión Mortal".

Centorea rápidamente soltó y se alejó de Logan con el rostro rojo como un tomate -¡AAAAHH!- gritó ella mientras se cubría sus "Encantos" con ambos brazos -¡D-DISCUPEME!- se disculpó ella avergonzada.

-(¡BWAH!...¡Son inmensos!)- fué lo que pensó Logan mientras recuperaba el aliento -(En serio son enormes...Sin lugar a dudas superan en tamaño a las de Miia y Smit-ESPERA ESPERA ¡¿QUE?!...¡No te conviertas en un pervertido idiota!)- pensó él dandose bofetadas mentalmente.

-Ejem...- se aclaró la garganta la rubia mientras tomaba su espada desde el mango -¡Ese hombre ha estado viniendo aquí y ha robado bolsos sin parar! ¡Como miembro de la altamente estimada raza de los centauro no puedo dejar pasar un crimen como este!- exclamó Centorea haciendo "teatro" de nuevo -¡Lo juro por mi espada! ¡Voy a atrapar y encarcelar a ese hijo de puta!- anunció la rubia centauro sacando su espada mientras era rodeada por un tipo de reflector de teatro.

Logan solo pudo pensar una cosa ante ese show -(Esto tiene que ser broma. Creo que esta chica conoce a Atlas. Su cerebro debió tomar vacaciones)- sip , ese era pensamiento de nuestro protagonista.

-Sin embargo , debido a las leyes Interespecies , no puedo ponerle un dedo encima- explicó Centorea guardando su espada -Es por eso que he estado buscando un amo para que peleará a mi lado- con eso último dicho Logan ya logró entender la situación , más o menos.

-¿Tener una espada no es contra la ley?- preguntó Logan solo para ser ignorado por completo.

-¡Pero no se puede hacer nada incluso si no eres mi amo , debes acompañarme!- exclamó la rubia tomando a Logan por su brazo izquierdo sin darse cuenta de que lo colocó muy cerca de sus pechos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!...Pero puedes...- dijo Logan señalando su brazo y Centorea lo soltó , afortunadamente no se dió cuenta de la situación incomoda , Logan entonces caminó hacía la parte trasera de la centauro con claras intenciones -Bien , entonces creo que te montaré...Digo , ese imbecil usa una moto- murmuró para sí mismo el pelinegro , sin embargo encuanto puso ambas manos en la parte "animal" de Centorea...ELLA CASI LE DA UNA PATADA CON UNA DE SUS PATAS TRASERAS!

Pero por fortuna Logan lo esquivo -¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES MUJER?!- preguntó Logan muy nervioso y enojado.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS TÚ HACIENDO?!- le gritó la centauro señalandoló con un dedo acusatorio mientras su cara presentaba un enorme sonrojo -¡YO NO SOY UN CABALLO! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI AMO! ¡ASÍ QUE CESA ESA RUDA CONDUCTA DE UNA VEZ!- gritó Centorea muy alterada.

-¡ESO NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE ME PUDISTE GOLPEAR EN LA CABEZA Y DEJARME SUPER ADOLORIDO IDIOTA!- gritó Logan enojado por tremenda acusación.

-¡TÚ NO OSES HACERTE LA VICTIMA INOCENTE , IMBECIL! ¡DEBES TENER CONSIDERACIÓN CON UNA CHICA!- esta vez gritó Centorea igualmente enojada.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA BASURA DEL SIGLO 15! ¡Y POR FAVOR HABLA COMO ALGUIEN DE ESTA MALDITA EPOCA!- gritó el pelinegro con la cabeza gigante y los ojos en blanco , esto hizo que Centorea se viera pequeña en comparación.

-¡MUESTRA RESPETO IMBECIL! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO SOY DE LA ALTAM- antes de que Centorea pudiera decir otra cosa Logan la interrumpio.

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN!- gritó Logan con resignación. Después de que se calmarán las cosas Logan le hizo una pregunta que dejó a Centorea con mucho que pensar -Pero si quieres que te acompañe...¿Como quieres que haga eso?- preguntó el pelinegro con severas dudas respecto a eso.

* * *

 **Unos momentos después.**

Se podía ver al ladrón en su motocicleta contando el dinero de éste "Día de trabajo honesto" y se le veía satisfecho con las ganacias de hoy -¡Wuuuhhuuu! ¡Al jefe le encantará esto!- exclamó el ladrón muy eufórico por los resultados de su más reciente "trabajo"...Lastima que su felicidad duró poco pues de repente...

-¡DETENTE ALLÍ MISMO!- gritó una voz femenina , el ladrón solo se volteó y vió que se trataba de cierta centauro con grandes atributos y el punk mal teñido , dicha mujer se encontraba cabalgando a una gran velocidad , no faltaría mucha para que lo alcanzará , sin embargo lo que sí noto fué el hecho de que el punk estuviera aferrandose como si su vida dependirea de ello y también que estuviera por caerse. El ladrón solo tuvo un pensamiento crusando por su mente en ese momento -(¡¿Pero que mierda...?!)- esos fueron sus pensamientos.

-¡Ladrón! ¡El humilde deberá arrestarte , de otro modo te tendrás que ahogar en las profundidas de tus crimenes!- exclamó Centorea con una voz decidia -¡Tendré que hacer probar el acero de mi espada!- finalizó la mujer centauro para luego darle una mirada avergonzada y molesta a Logan -¡Escucha , si tocas alguna de mis partes blandas , mato!- amenazó la rubia.

-¡¿COMO MIERDA ESPERAS QUE PUEDA EVITAR ESO SI CORRES MUY RÁPIDO?! ¡Creo que deberías parar un poco!- gritó Logan tratando de no tocar las partes "blandas" de Centorea , pero era difícil considerando que estaba por caerse y además de eso se sujetaba de la cintura de ella , justo debajo de sus enormes pechos que rebotaban a cada paso del galope de Centorea.

-¡T-Tú eres la chica caballo de antes!- exclamó el ladrón sorprendido por ver a la rubia centauro pero solo luego apareció una sonrisa en su cara -¡Jaja , no podrás alcanzarme en mi motociclta de modelo 36!- dijo el ladrón acelerando su velocidad.

-¡No te dejaré escapar maldito!- gritó la centauro apresurando el paso , y mientras tanto Logan solo rebotaba como una pelota en la región trasera de la chica -¡Oye espera a que monte como debe ser amiga!- gritó el pelinegro aferrandose a la cintura de la rubia.

Y así se dió inicio a una persecución a través de la carretera , pero por alguna extraña razón no había tráfico , el ladrón tomaba todas las curvas posibles para perder a Centorea pero ésta lograba seguirle el paso sin muchas complicaciones a pesar de tener a Logan aferrandose de ella como un cliché , no fué hasta que el ladrón tomó una curva repentina que Centorea tuvo problemas , principalmente por el hecho de que su "pasajero"se iba a caer.

-¡Mierda Mierda , una vuelta repentina! ¡Me voy a caer maldición , maldición , maldición , MALDICIÓN!- gritó Logan histéricamente mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse de la chica centauro.

-¡Oye no te pongas a saltar como un loco , bobo!- gritó Centorea mientras se reincorporaba y la persecución continuó. El ladrón decidió realizar una pequeña estrategia , al pasar cerca de una fabrica de grandes recipientes de agua (O Botellones para los Latinos) aceleró lo suficiente como para asustar a un pobre trabajador que estaba pasando con unos recipientes cerca , al quitarse de en medio el villano chocó intencionalmente contra los recipientes y salieron disparados en el aire , y amenazaban con caer encima de Centorea y Logan.

Sin embargo Centorea tomó su espada y con maestría realizó cortes precisos y asombrosos para rebanar todos y cad uno de los recipientes de agua -¡Eso fué muy facil!- afirmó la rubia , pero por su parte Logan se encontraba muy pero muy sonrojado , y esto se debe a que los contenedores agua estaban llenos y le cayó agua a Centorea...En sus pechos y eso combinado con su blusa dió com resultado una imagen completa de sus pechos y pezones a la perfección.

-¡Se ven a través de tu blusa!- exclamó Logan alertando a Centorea sobreéste hecho y de inmediato se cubrió con su mano libre.

Pero lo siguiente que pasó fué o lo más asombroso o más estupido que pudo hacer el ladrón. Saltó junto con su moto a otro carril , ubicado unos metros debajo de ellos y lo más impresionante fué que no le pasó nada al tipo , terminó aterrizando sin muchas complicaciones.

-¡No olemos luego perra!- gritó el ladrón haciendo la seña del dedo medio , dirigiendose a Centorea al hacerlo.

-¡HAH! ¡ESO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS!- dijo la centauro con intenciones muy claras para Logan -¡O-Oye no pensarás...!- antes de que Logan terminará Centorea dió un gran salto rompiendo la baya de contención metálica de la carretera superior , Logan solo pudo decir algo -¡ESTAS LOCA!- exclamó él.

Por fortuna Centorea aterrizó a salvo en la carretera inferior continuando con su persecución y para la mala suerte del criminal ella aterrizó unos centímetros cerca de él -¡WWWWOOOWWW!- exclamó éste tratando de no caerse de ma motocicleta , en ese momento Centorea pusó su espada a escasos centímetros del cuello del sujeto -¡No permitiré que huyas más!- exclamó ella con decisión en su voz.

Mientras mantenía al ladrón a raya Centorea volteó para dirigirse a Logan -¡Oye , necesito qje me ayudes y capture- en ese momento la rubia centauro se dió cuenta algo...¡Logan se sujetaba de su pechos!

-Por poco y no la contamos...- murmuró el pelinegro pero en ese momento se dió cuenta de donde estaban sus manos y solo pensar una cosa -(¡M-MIERDAAAAA!)- gritó él mentalmente muy alarmado.

-¡¿QU-QUÉ INTENTAS HACER?! ¡SUELTAME BOBO!- gritó Centorea forcejeando para que la soltará , y kientras hacía eso la mano que sujetaba su espada empezaba a moverse mucho y parecía que estaba a punto de decapitar al criminal , dicho sujeto sudaba a mares y hacía un gran esfuerzo por evitar ser decapitado.

-¡P-PERO NO FORCEJEES TANTO , PARECE QUE VAS A DECAPITAR A ALGUIEN!- exclamó Logan apretando el agarre -¡MIERDA ME VOY CAER!- gritó él y sin darse cuenta empezó a "amasar" los pechos de la centauro , estrujarlos y presionarlos , etc.

-¡T-TU CANALLA! ¡¿HACES ESTO A PROPOSITO VERDAD...?!- exclamó Centorea con un enorme rubor en su cara...En un tema no relacionado ¿Como catalogarian estas acciones por parte de Logan?...Continuando...La centauro estaba tan avergonzada por lo que pasaba que empezaba a perder el control del galope e iba un poc más rápido sin que diera cuenta -¡HIJO DE PUTA...! Primero montaste mi espalda y ahora me asaltas de esta manera...Recuerdas lo que te dije si- antes de que Centorea pudiera terminar Logan apretó el agarré en los pechos de la centauro interrumpiendola y dejandola aún más sonrojada y avergonzada...Y para colmo de males Logan desgarró el sueter de Centorea dejando sus enormes pechos a la vista , además ella nisiquiera usaba sostén...Ya tienen una idea , ¿cierto?

Ante semejante vista el criminal terminó chorreando sangre por la nariz como una regadera y perdió el control de la velocidad hasta el punto de que se estrelló contra una pared en donde se encontraban un montón de contenedores metálicos. Al ver que finalmente terminaron con el ladrón motorizado , Logan solo suspiró aliviado -¡Uf! Parece que se terminó...Gracias a Dios...Sabes creo que deberi- Logan dejó de hablar cuando se dió cuenta de algo importante...¡CENTOREA ESTABA PARALIZADA Y NO SE DETENÍA!

-¡OYE!- gritó Logan con la esperanza de que la rubia reaccionará pero no pasó nada , en ese momento se dió cuenta de que ellos también estaban a punto de tener el mismo destino que el ladrón -¡NOS ESTRELLAREMOS TAMBIEEEEEEEENNNNN!- gritó el pelinegro mientras se estrellaban. El impacto creo una cortina de humo , al disiparse se veía a Centorea frotandose la cabeza y de rodillas para aliviar su dolor...Pero no había rastro de Logan por ninguna parte.

-¡GH...! ¡Tu hijo de puta haciendo lo que se te place...!- exclamó Centorea con la cara aún sonrojada y cubriendo sus pechos , aún desnudos , con su brazos -Tocaste mis pechos...- murmuró le rubia avergonzada y recordando lo que Logan le hizo...Y se le veía...¿Disfrutando del recuerdo?...Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que pensaba de inmediato se dió bofetadas mentales -(¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!)- gritó mentalmente Centorea regañandose así misma -¡T-Tu , imbecil! ¡Debería rebanarte por eso!- exclamó la rubia buscando su espada pero se dió cuenta de que no estaba en su funda.

-¡TÚ PERRA CABALLO!- gritó el ladrón apareciendo de repente justa enfrente de Centorea. Ahora se veía terrible , tenía varias cortadas en la ropa y piel , estaba cubierto por un liquido verde extraño y se le veía muy enojado , en su mano derecha portaba la espada de Centorea y eran muy claras sus intenciones -¡TE CONVERTIRÉ EN REBANADAS DE SASHIMI!- exclamó el ladrón dispuesto a cortar a Centorea con su propia arma.

Pero en el último momento una mano tomó la del ladrón con fuerza. Tanto Centorea como el criminal voltearon y allí vieron a Logan , éste último tenía una expresión muy seria , el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se veía una gran ira -Te atreves a atacar a una chica que no puede defenderse?...- preguntó Logan con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y en su voz había un toque macabro.

-(¿Pero que...)- se preguntaba el ladrón intentando escapar del agarre usando toda su fuerza pero no podia hacerlo , es como si su mano hubiera sido tomada por un animal de enorme fuerza -(¿Qué es este niño?)- pensó el criminal asustado.

De repente el agarre de Logan empezó a tomar fuerza hasta el punto en que se escuchó un "CRACK!" proveniente de la muñeca del ladrón -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó éste soltando la espada por el dolor y lo último que vió fué el puño izquierdo de Logan clavandose en su estomago y arrojandolo hacía la pared como si fuera una lata , el impacto creó un cráter con la forma del sujeto y éste quedó noqueado al instante.

-¿Estas bien , Centorea?- preguntó Logan dirigiendose a una shockeada rubia mientras el le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

 **En el punto de vista de Centorea.**

Era increíble , éste sujeto llegó como un caballero en su brillante armadura y me rescató del villano...Era como los cuentos de hadas donde los caballeros rescataban a las damiselas en apuros y luego las llevaban al...Al...Al altar.

Será éste mi presona destinada? ¿La persona con quién compartiría el resto de mi vida? ¿Mi amo destinado?

Era como un sueño maravilloso. Luego él se arrodillo a mi nivel y me dió su mano como un caballero galante y -¿Se encuentra bien Milady?- me prevuntó si estaba bien.

Estaba maravillada por tanta caballerosidad. Si bien al principio parecía un sujeto grosero y sin consideración , resulta que al fin y al cabo él era todo un galán , era apuesto en su propio estilo salvaje , era amable , fuerte y sobretodo una buena persona con buenos sentimientos qje llenaba de felicidad mi corazón...¿Será esto amor?

* * *

 **En el punto de vista general.**

Logan seguía en la misma posición esperando a que la centauro esuviera bien , no lo admitiría pero se preocupó por su seguridad...Aunque claro , él jamas lo admitiría , era lo mismo que con Miia , Papi e inclusive con Smith y en menor media con ese Psicotico de Atlas.

-Soy...Tuya...- dijo Centorea desmayandose en ese mismo instante.

En ese instante Logan se puso alarmado porque ella se desmayó así de repente -¡M-MIERDAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?!- se preguntó él en un estado alarmado y cómico , y se restregaba pa cabeza freneticamente con sus manos tratando de descubrir que salió mal -¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE DESMAYARÁ?! ¡NO RECIBIÓ UN GOLPE POR PARTE DE ESE LADRÓN! ¡VAMOS LOGAN CRAWLER PIENSAAA!- gritó Logan haciendo un gran esfuerzo po saber que pasaba.

-¡Oye amigo! ¡¿Estas bien?!- exclamó alguien a espaldas de Logan , él se volteó y allí vió a un sujeto de 18 años vestido de policía. El sujeto tenía el cabello negro azabache con ojos negros onix , su piel era blanca ligeramente morena , tenía una constitución algo musculosa y medía 1.84 mts de altura.

-¿Eh?...Oh , si estoy bien- respondió Logan para luego señalar a la rubia y al ladrón noqueado -Pero esta chica nesecita algo de ayuda...Y ese de allá ha estado robando bolsos sin parar- explicó él mientras que el policía asentia.

-Bien , entonces llamaré a mis compañeros...Por cierto soy Ryuõ- se presentó el ojinegro.

-Un placer , soy Logan Crawler- dijo el ojiazul dandole un apretón de manos al oficial y se sorprendió por la enorme fuerza que tenía -(Vaya , tiene casi tanta fuerza como yo)- pensó asombrado Logan.

-(¿Pero qué...)- pensó Ryuõ en las mismas condiciones que Logan para luego mirar al ojiazul con shock leve -(...¿Acaso éste chico es...)- pensaba el oficial pelinegro mirando a Logan con atención.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

 **En la casa de Logan.**

Después de muchas explicaciones por parte de Logan sobre como fué "raptado" , de nuevo , para ayudar a detener al ladrón Ryuõ le mencionó que la espada de la centauro en realidad era falsa , no era de metal real. Eso lo dejó asombrado por eso.

Luego llevó a Centorea , que ya despertó , a su casa para esperar que Smith apareciera pero al final esa mujer lo llamó por teléfono antes de hacer el esfuerzo de ir y hablar con él.

En estos momentos Logan estaba sentado en el sofa con la camisa en su mano izquierda porque se rompió , y se veía perfectamente bien y sin algún rasguño en el cuerpo , el cualestaba muy bien construido , tanto que Centorea tuvo que desviar la mirada con un gran rubor.

-[Fué algo impresionante lo que hiciste Darin_kun...Arrestar a alguién por tu propia cuenta , y no solo eso sino que le diste una paliza]- dijo Smith desde el teléfono de Logan.

-No fué nada , ese sujeto era muy débil...Diablos incluso me contuve bastante para no matarlo...Me decepciona no haber tenido una buena batalla- dijo despreocupadamente Logan sorprendiendo a la centauro que logró escuchar eso y también a Smith.

-[Te decepciona no haber tenido una buena pelea...¿En serio?]- dijo Smith desde el otro lado de la línea , uno podría jurar que una gota de sudor pasaba por su cabeza cuando dijó eso -[...Pero espera...No estaba en motocicleta?]- preguntó la coordinadora.

-¿Eh? Si , ¿porqué?- respondió Logan.

-[No la montaste , ¿verdad?]- preguntó la bella mujer llamando la atención del pelinegro que solo pudó decir algo.

-¿EH?-

-[Los centauros tienen una regla muy estricta , "Solo se le permitirá a la persona a la que le prometiste tu vida cabalgar en tu espalda" , es decir , su amo]- explicó Smith dejando a Logan pálido como fantasma y lo que dijo después lo dejó aún peor consigo mismo -[En el caso de las chicas es como el matrimonio para ellas. Si la forzaste que te dejará montarla...Eso habrá sido como violación]- terminó Smith , esta información hizo que Logan terminará petrificado como estatua y que colgará el teléfono para luego correr como alma que lleva el mismo diablo y arrodillarse enfrente de Centorea.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO CENTOREA! ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE FUERA TAN SERIO! ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME , CENTOREA!- exclamó Logan bajando la cabeza muy apenado.

-Cerea...- dijo la centauro.

-¿Eh?- dijo el pelinegro levantando su cabeza.

-Llamamé Cerea , no Centorea...Ese es el nombre que las personas cercanas a mí usan- explicó Centorea con un rubor en su cara -Y yo soy la que debería disculparse. Debido a mi egoista sentido de la justicia terminaste involucrado. Y casi sales lastimado- se disculpó la rubia de grandes atributos.

-Oye no es nada , en serio...De cualquier forma en ningún momento dije que no quisiera acompañarte...Asi que no tienes que disculparte- intentó razonar el palinegro pero la chica no lo escuchó , en su lugar tomó la mano de Logan con fuerza.

-¡Si tengo que hacerlo!- exclamó ella sujetandola con fuerza y luego llevó la mano de Logan a su pecho -¡SIENTE MI PECHO AQUÍ! ¡¿NO PUEDES SENTIR LOS LATIDOS DE MI CORAZÓN?!- exclamó la chica dejando a Logan sorprendido y sonrojado por esa repentina acción -¡SIENTO AL DESTINO ANTÁNDONOS JUNTOS!- dijo Centorea causando que Logan tuviera un solo pensamiento -(Perdió la cordura , si es que la tenía antes)- pensó Logan con gotitas de sudor en su nuca.

-¡ES JUSTAMENTE COMO EN LOS MITOS GRIEGOS! ¡ES COMO EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE EL HEROÉ HERCULES Y EL SABIO CHIRIÓN!- continuó la chica dejando a Logan confundido por mencionar eso -Los encantamientos japoneses son increibles...- dijo ella desviando un poco la mirada -Es la primera vez que vine a Japón , no , la primera vez que un hombre me protege con su cuerpo y su vida- mencionó Centorea para luego volver a hablar -¡ES POR ESO QUE YO , CENTOREA SHIANUS , JURO SERVIRTE A TI , COMO TU FIEL SIRVIENTE...AMO...¡¿ME ACEPTA?!- preguntó ella acercandose mucho al joven ojiazul.

-¡B-B-BUENO...- antes de que Logan pudiera decir algo la puerta detrás de ellos fué destrozada y los responsables fueron Miia , Papi y Atlas...Pero lo más extraño de todo no era que Atlas tuviera un par de lentes con incrustaciones de diamante , tampoco que tuviera dientes postizos de oro y mucho menos que tuviera un taza de café con la leyenda "Soy el Rey del mundo" , sino que estuviera usando una camiseta con el logo del famoso anime Bleach.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DARIN! ¡¿TRAJISTE A OTRA MUJER A LA CASA?!- preguntó la pelirroja muy enojada porque ahora llegó otra rival.

-¡ESPOSO! ¡ESTOY HAMBRIENTA!- gritó Papi.

-¡NO CREERAS LO QUE PASÓ EN LA CONVENCIÓN!- exclamó Atlas con una enorme sonrisa de victoria.

Desde el exterior se podían escuchar muchos gritos provenientes de la casa y eran tan fuertes que la misma casa parecía temblar.

-¡¿E-ELLA TE DIJO DARIN?! ¡¿QUIENES SON ESTAS MUJERES MALDITO ADULTERO?!-

-¡¿QUÉ PASO CON TU ACTITUD HUMILDE?!-

-¡¿PORQUÉ LE GRITAS A MI DARIN?!-

-¡¿TRAJISTE A OTRA!? ¡SI QUE TRABAJAS RÁPIDO LOGAN!-

-¡Y YO ESTOY HAMBRIENTA!-

-¡¿PORQUÉ ESTAS COSAS SOLO ME PASAN A MÍ?!-

Luego de muchas explicaciones , otra vez , todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que Centorea se quedará con ellos. Después de eso , Logan hizo el desayuno...¿O era el almuerzo?...En fin...A Papi le dió un plato de carne , a Miia le sirvió huevos revueltos con arróz , a Centorea le dió una ensalada y a Atlas le dió una hamburguesa.

-¡Escuchen ahora que estoy aquí las cosas serán diferente! ¡Para empezar nuestro Amo será nuestra prioridad principal!- dijo Centorea mientras comía un poco de la ensalada.

-¡Pero si yo voté por él!- exclamó cierto peliverde.

-¡Pero yo siempre veo a mi Darin como mi prioridad!- se quejó Miia.

-¡Exacto , y yo me encargó de ayudar en todo lo demás!- esta vez habló Atlas entre bocados.

-(Si fuera cierto ustedes me deberían ayudar con los quehaceres par de perezosos)- dijo Logan mentalmente.

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou ending 1.**

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Blablabla- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 5.**

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou opening 1.**

* * *

Era otro día en la casa de Logan , otro día en su extraña vida como Familia Anfitriona. Y en estos momento nos encontramos en la sala en donde se encontraban Miia , Papi y Centorea. Pero había algo raro , y por raro no estamos hablando de Atlas el cual estaba desayunando una hamburguesa de 10 pisos y tomando un liquido de una botella con una calavera , lo raro era que Miia traía unos lentes como de Profesora y que además tenía una pizarra detrás de ella , la razon era simple...Estaba dando un repaso sobre el Progama de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a repasar las reglas del Progama de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies!- dijo la pelirroja dando su introducción a Centorea y Papi , aunque la verdad esto era innecesario por razones obvias ya que era más que obvio que Centorea y Papi sabian las reglas...Bueno , Centorea las sabia y Papi...Que les digo , es Papi.

-¡Regla N° 1! ¡Esta prohibido lastimar a humanos o miembors de otras especies!- dijo la lamia sin importarle en lo más minimo los hechos ya dichos que dejaban en claro el hecho de que lo que hacia era algo innecesario -¡Regla N° 2! ¡Hay que quedarse con su Familia Anfitriona en todo momento!- dijo ella como si fuera una maestra.

-Oye Miia , ¿Sabes que esta explicación tan detallada es innecesaria?- preguntó el peliverde...Y ahí lo tienen , incluso Atlas sabe que es innecesario pero parece que ha ella no le importó.

-¡Regla N° 3! ¡Esta es la más importante! ¡En su alojamiento , la primera persona que comienza a vivir ahí se queda con todos los privilegios!- exclamó de forma eufórica la pelirroja mientras empezaba a hacer dibujos de ella y Logan abrasados y otras dandose besos , etc , etc. Estaba claro que todo eso era una mentira para hacer que Centorea y Papi desistieran de "Robarle" a su Darin -¡Todo esto es muy importante así que deben escucharme , ¿Entienden?!- finalizó la mujer serpiente con una sonrisa.

-¡No recalques cosas que nisiquiera existen!- exclamó la rubia muy molesta -¡¿En serio crees que alguien caería con un truco tan bajo como ese?!- añadío la centauro.

-¡Entendido!- dijo Papi , creyendose todo lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-¡No la escuches Papi!- dijo Centorea.

-¿Me entiendes Centorea?- repitió Miia con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Centorea claramente ofendida por la actitud de Miia -¡ESTO ES ABSURDO! ¡ADEMÁS , ¿PORQUE ME LO DICES SOLO A MÍ?!- exclamó la centauro muy enojada para luego agregar un ultimo comentario -¡Yo conozco todas las reglas del Progama de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies , así que no intentes engañarme Miia!- dijo ella.

Antes de que se desatará una discusión entre ambas mujeres se escucho la voz de Logan -¡Centorea!- dijo él apareciendo de repente mientras sujetaba su teléfono -Smith dice que tú necesitas llenar la aplicación oficial para el alojamiento- dijo el ojiazul con una cara de pocos amigos pero había algo raro en él que hizo que lo mirasen como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y no era el hecho de que su cabello parecia chamuscado sino el hecho de que tenía una marca en su cara , una marca que solo podía dejar un caballo.

Miia solo se quedo unos segundos viendo a Logan hasta que volteo y le dío a una nerviosa Centorea una mirada de muerte **-Recuerda lo que te dije , ¿Entiendes?-** dijo Miia con una voz de ultratumba cosa que dejo algo asustada y nerviosa a la rubia.

-E-Espera Miia n-no es lo q-que crees..- tartamudeo una nerviosa Centorea.

Pero antes de que todo se pusiera feo , Logan habló por la centauro -¡ESPERA MIIA! ¡YO PUEDO EXPLICAR LO QUE PASÓ!- exclamó Logan algo nervioso ya que no quería destrozos en su casa , más de los que había.

-Pues será mejor que lo expliques viejo , porque Miia se ve más inestable que tu madre- dijo Atlas tomando un sorbete de ese extraño liquido y luego éste dió un pequeño erupto pero lo raro es que de su boca saió una burbuja de jabón -...Okay , eso me preocupa un poco- mencionó el peliverde algo nervioso por lo que pasó.

-¡TU CALLATE ATLAS! ¡Y DEJA DE BEBER ESO , ES CLORO!- gritó Logan con la cabeza crecida en enormes proporciones y con sus ojos en blanco.

Atlas solo abrío sus ojos en shock ante esa información sobre lo que estaba bebiendo y lo escupió -¡Buaj...Que asco!- se quejo el peliverde para luego lavarse la boca con una esponja y jabón de lavar platos.

* * *

 **Unas horas antes.**

Logan se encontraba camiando algo soñoliento hacia la puerta del baño con algo de comezón en el cuerpo -(Ya es la quinta vez esta semana que tengo esta extraña comezón...Creo que debería ir a un hospital para que me revisen , lo último que necesito en mi vida es que contraiga un tipo de enfermedad. Pero ahora que lo pienso...Esta sería la primera vez en muuuuucho tiempo que debo ir al hospital)- pensaba el pelinegro mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta.

-Hah , y para colmo de males debí haber tenido listo el baño antes de que Miia despertará- se dijo asi mismo para luego abrir la puerta pero cuando entró al baño , la situación se puso "Incomoda" para nuestro protagonista.

Ahí se encontraba Centorea pero lo incomodo de la situación era el hecho de que no estaba usando su camiseta o algo para cubrirse , por lo que su prominente escote estaba a la vista de Logan. Uno no debe ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría después.

* * *

 **De regreso al presente.**

Luego de que Logan terminará de explicar lo que pasó las cosas se calmaron un poco...Pero no lo suficiente ya que cierta Lamia quería matar a Centorea por lo que hizo , sin embargo eso no sucedió porque Atlas estaba sujetando a la pelirroja con un solo brazo.

-En resumen , eso es todo lo que pasó- dijo Logan como si no fuera la gran cosa -Además , ¿como carajos hubiera sabido que Centorea estaba en el baño?- agregó él con su clasica expresión irritada , aunque intentaba disimularla.

-¡No tiene que ser tan severo consigo mismo , Amo!- exclamó Centorea.

-¿Eh?- fué lo que dijo Logan ante ese comentario.

-¡Si le hubiera dicho sobre mis ejercicios matutinos entonces nada de eso hubiera pasado!- dijo la rubia intentando excusarse por sus acciones.

-Ya dejalo , de todos modos no me dolio mucho que digamos- dijo el adolescente mal teñido sin darle mucha importacia.

Por otro lado Miia , que finalmente se libró de Atlas dandole un sandwich para distraerlo , tuvo suficiente de todo esto -¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡ESTAS ACAPARANDO DEMASIADO A MI DARIN , CENTOREA!- gritó la pelirroja mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire con frustración y empezó a agitarlos de manera algo inmadura -¡Ustedes los Centauros tienen sus pechos demasiado grandes! ¡Es como si estuvieran andando desnudos por todos lados!- se quejó ella.

-¡Oye , ten más respeto Miia! ¡Además tu no eres quién para hablarme de esa manera!- le gritó la Centauro rubia muy enojada por los comentarios de la pelirroja -¡Oi a la Srta. Smith decir que fuiste TU quien casi le dislocó el brazo a mi Amo!- exclamó la Centauro exponiendo un punto válido.

-¡C-CALLATE! ¡NISIQUIERA LO HICE A PROPOSITO!- gritó Miia en su defensa.

Y así Señoras y Señores , se dio inicio a otra discusión entre mujeres por Logan , bastardo suertudo. Y como siempre , las cosas empezaban a salirse de control , otra vez como de costumbre en esta casa.

-(No se si envidiarte o tenerte lástima , Logan)- pensó Atlas , el cual estaba devorando su sandwich para luego beber un poco de agua -¡BUAGH!- pero el pobre se equívoco y terminó bebiendose todo el cloro.

Por otra parte Logan solo podia observar como las dos chicas se ponían a discutir como un par de cotorras -(Estas dos , enserio no se llevan bien)- era lo que él pensaba.

-¡EL MAESTRO LE LEVANTÓ Y ME DEFENDIÓ DE UN CRIMINAL CON UNA ESPADA!- gritó Centorea mientras intentaba jalar de sus pelos a la Lamia pero era detenida por ésta última , la cual no se rendiría sin dar pelea.

-¡¿Y ESO QUE?! ¡MI DARIN SE ENCARGO DE UN MATÓN POR MI , INCLUSO LE PARTIÓ LA NARIZ!- gritó Miia.

Como la situación iba de mal en peor Logan decidió actuar antes de que se desatará una batalla campal en su casa -Oigan , creo que deben calmarse- dijo el pelinegro con la esperanza de que se detuvieran pero no dio resultado por lo que intentó hacer otra vez -Chicas , no deben comportarse así...Momento , ¿De donde cojones salió éste humo?- sin embargo se detuvo al notar que efectivamente había una especie de humo y para sorpresa del ojiazul aquel humo no salía de la cocina...Provenía de la cabeza de Papi.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA...?!- fue todo lo que dijo Logan al notar el deplorable estado de la arpía , que se encontraba con su cabeza contra una de las mesas de su casa y por su expresión parecía estar en un estado de...¿Sobrecarga?...Aparentemente lo estaba después de unos minutos de lectura y ese libro que ella leía era un reglamento del Acta de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies.

-Las reglas del Acta de Recambio Interestelar son complicadas...Quiero nadar...- es lo que murmuraba Papi en ese estado de sobrecalentamiento cerebral.

-(Okay...¡¿Y esto como es posible siquiera?!)- era lo que pensaba Logan -(Me lo podría imaginar de Atlas...Diablos , inclusive cuando mi madre se enoja siempre hay una gran cantidad de humo pero...Esto es ridiculo)- agregó él.

-¡Oh! , Hey marido ¡Vamos a nadar juntos!...Seria aburrido nadar sola- dijo Papi , que se recuperó magicamente...¿Como pasó?...Nisiquiera yo , el Autor , lo sé.

-¿Huh?- fué todo lo que dijo el ojiazul que estaba confundido por el cambio repentino en el estado de la Harpía -...No lo sé- murmuró Logan tratando de negarse a la petición de Papi , la cual parecía algo triste por lo que él dijo -(Mierda , creo que la estoy hacienco sentir mal. ¿Tengo que idear algo para que esto no empeore?...Hmmm...Tengo una idea)- pensaba el pelinegro , él cual si bien no quería entristecer a la peliazul tampoco quería irse a nadar por el simple hecho de que...No estaba de humor , así que decidió obligar-quiero decir pedirle a alguien más que fuera con la arpía.

-¿Oigan chicos , alguno podría acompañar a Papi a ir...?- pero rápidamente ese plan se desecho cuando se dió cuenta de la situación "delicada" que se estaba manifestando. Miia y Centorea se estaba peleando como dos gatas , la pelirroja intentaba estrangular a la rubia con su cola y la centauro intentaba sujetar a la lamia para luego noquearla. Además Atlas estaba observando todo con palomitas de maíz y lentes 3-D.

-(Doble Mierda)- era lo que pensó Logan ya que sabía que todo eso significaba que debia resignarse e ir con la peliazul.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después.**

Tanto Logan como Papi se encontraban en el baño y el pelinegro procedió a habrir una de las valvulas de la enoooooorme bañera , y para cuando ésta se llenó él se dispuso a revisar la temperatura del agua usando su mano.

-Hmm , esta un poco fría pero servirá- dijo él para luego avisarle a la peliazul -Oye , Papi la bañera esta lista- dijo él pero la arpía se le había adelantado , ya que estaba quitandose su camiseta.

-¡Oye pequeña tonta , espera!- gritó Logan que aparecío al lado de Papi para detenerla , aunque lo increíble es que se movio a una velocidad tan alta que nisiquiera un ojo humano lo pudo haber visto...Aunque claro , eso es ago sin importancia.

En fin , el pelinegro rápidamente saco un...¿Traje de baño escolar femenino?...Por lo visto , eso era. Luego se lo entragó a Papi -¡DEBES PONERTE ESTO NIÑA! ¡NO PUEDES ANDAR POR AHÍ DESNUDA!- legritó Logan algo sonrojado pero igual de serio.

-Pero...¿Que acaso tu no te desvistes para meterte en una bañera?- preguntó la arpía exponiendo un punto válido.

-...- ante tal pregunta , Logan solo se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente contestó -Eso no aplica a este caso , niña- dijo éste dandose la vuelta para luego dirigirse a la puerta -Esperaré afuera hasta que termines de cambiarte de ropa- mencionó él pero se detuvo cuando Papi le dijo algo importante que se le había olvidado sobre ella.

-Pero no puedo cambiarme la ropa con estos brazos que tengo- dijo ella de manera inocente.

Ante eso , Logan solo pudo tragar saliva ya que sabía que ahora debía "vestir" a Papi...Pero en ese momento notó algo y puso su expresión seria -Momento...Si eso es cierto , ¿Entonces como haces para vestirte?- preguntó él.

-¿Huh?- murmuró Papi algo ¿nerviosa? , vaya quien diría , esta chica no es tan inocente como parece.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Logan cruzandose de brazos

-¿Huuuuhh? ¡Mira , Atlas esta incendiando algo!- exclamó ella señalando hacía la puerta.

-No creas que eso podrá distraerme- mencionó el pelinegro pero de repente un olor inundó su nariz y volteó para darse cuenta de que estaba entrando humo de la puerta -¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!- gritó el ojiazul para luego salir como alma que lleva el Diablo y detener al peliverde.

Luego de que Logan le diera la paliza de su vida a Atlas , decidió regresar al baño y cambiarse. Ahora se encontraba usando un traje de baño masculino , es decir , un boxer y además dejaba expuesto su cuerpo cosa que dejó a Papi con un sonrojo muy muy evidente pero como él es un cabeza dura no se dió cuenta de eso. De momento los dos estan flotando en la bañera o más bien , Logan flotaba y Papi lo usaba como cama flotadora.

-Vaya , me siento como una Nutria con su cachorro...- dijo Logan por la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba.

-¡Papi piensa que nosotros somos más como hermanos!- comentó la arpía con euforia.

Ante ese comentario Logan solo puso una expresión que delataba su confusión por lo dicho por la arpía -¿Hermanos?- repitió el ojiazul algo confundido.

-¡Si! ¡Si Papi tuviera un hermano él sería como tú!- prosiguió la peliazul.

-¿Como...Yo?- si antes Logan estaba confundido , ahora lo estaba aún más.

-¡Quiero decir , tu juegas conmigo , me corriges cuando hago algo mal , me elogias y también me compras helado!- dijo Papi con una sonrisa en su cara y luego voltearse para mirar a Logan cara a cara y continuar explicando -Papi siempre estuvo rodeada por chicas , así que nunca supe lo que era tener un hermano. ¡Pero siempre he querido uno! ¡Así que ahora estoy muy feliz!- explicó la peliazul con una gran sonrisa y llena de alegría.

Logan por otro lado estaba perplejo por que dijo la arpía , no se imaginaba que él fuera todo eso para Papi pero lo que realmente lo dejó pensando fué la palabra "Hermano" -(...Con que Hermano , ¿Eh?)- pensaba el pelinegro que empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó algo de su pasado.

* * *

 **Hace varios años.**

El paisaje recuerdo era nada más que un parque con varios niños jugando diversos juegos y justo en un silla alejada de esos niños se encontraba un Logan de 6 años sentado junto a una mujer.

Esta versión más joven del adolescente tenía un rostro algo femenino en comparación con su vesión actual , su cabello era más largo y le llegaba casí hasta los hombroscosa que hacía más evidente el hecho de que tuviera mechones rubios. Traía puesto una camiseta azul marino , un pantalón corto de color negro y zapatos blancos.

Y por otro lado , la persona a su lado tenía su rostro algo tapado por una sombra tenue que evitaba poder apreciar su rostro pero algo que se podía destacar era que tenía la piel blanca porcelana , una figura delgada tipo reloj de arena perfecto , piernas largas y toneadas y un busto grande , más grande que el de Miia y Smith pero más pequeño que el de Centorea. Su vestimenta consistía en un saco de negocios femenino de color marrón oscuro y debajo llevaba una camisa blanca algo desabrochada en la sección del escote , una falda que cubría parte de sus piernas , casía hasta las rodillas , y tenía zapatos negros.

-Oye Lille , ¿No te gustaría ir a jugar con lo demás niños?- le preguntó la mujer al pequeño Logan llamndoló Lille.

-...No se mamá- respondió el pequeño pelinegro algo inseguro.

-¡Vamos Lille , si no lo inentas entonces no llegarás a ningún lado!- le dijo la mujer que ahora era identificada como su madre la cual habló con entusiasmo en su voz -Solo sé tú mismo- agregó ella.

Logan decidió armarse de valor e ir con los demás niños pero se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar para darle una mirada a su madre , la cual solo le hizo señas con sus manos para que siguiera , él le obedecio y siguió hasta que se topó con uno de los niños e intenó saludar aunque todavía estaba algo inseguro.

-H-Hola , s-soy Logan. ¿Q-Quieres j-jugar un r-rat-to?- tartamudeó el pelinegro que intentaba sonar amable.

El otro niño solo lo miró raro y apuntó encima de su cabeza , más específicamente su cabello y empezó a reírse de él -¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué tiene tu cabello?! ¡Jajajaj!- comentó ese niño entre risas.

-¿Q-Que pasa con mi c-cabello?- preguntó Logan tartamudeando un poco pero conservando su timidez.

-¿Q-Q-Que pasa con t-tu cabello? , esta pintado de amarillo y encima lo hicieron mal...JAJAJAJAAJ , eso es gracioso porque solo las niñas se pintan el pelo Jajajaja- se burló el niño que luego se dispuso a llamar a sus amigos -¡Oigan amigos , este de aquí se pinta el pelo como las niñas! ¡JAJAJAJA!- exclamó aquel niño.

Debido a las burlas de aquel niño , Logan empezó a sentirse muy deprimido y triste e inclusive trató de explicar la razón de porque su cabello era así -¡L-Lo entiendes mal! ¡M-Mi c-cabello e-es a-asi desde que n-nací!- le dijo el ojiazul pero eso solo aumentó las burlas , y era peor ahora porqué en estos momentos no solo ese niño se burlaba de él sino los demás.

-¡Aw miren , va ha llorar como niñita!-

-¡Quieres un pañal , bebita!-

-¡De seguro es un cobarde!-

Esas solo eran algunas burlas que recibía , dichas palabras herían los sentimientos del pequeño Logan -¡No , basta!- les dijo él con lagrimas en sus ojos -¡No se burlen!- exclamó el pelinegro pero nadie le hacía caso. Llegó a un punto en que la tristeza se desvanecío de su rostro y fué reemplazada con una de furia -...Callense- dijó Logan con una voz más grave que detonaba su desagrado hacía los insultos.

-¡Oh! , ¡¿Y que harás si no nos callamos nenita?!- se burlo el niño que inició todo.

Logan estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacía ese niño , sus pupilas pasaron a ser rayas verticales como las de los reptiles o los gatos y estaba mostrando sus dientes , los cuales eran más largos y afilados que los de un humano. Sn embargo una mano tocó su hombro e hizo que se volteara para ver a la persona que lo sujetaba.

Esa persona es un niño de alrededor de 10 o 12 años con el cabello rubio pero con mechones negros , lo opuesto a Logan , su rostro mostraba una expresión traquila acompañada por una suave sonrisa , su piel era blanca , su ojo derecho era rojo y el izquierdo era azul profundo. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta con una calaverda de dragón envueta en llamas , un pantalón semi-largo con algunos cortes en las rodillas que además era de color gris y usaba zapatos negros con franjas de llamas.

-Oye , Logan. Dejalos , no valen la pena- le dijo aquel niño con una sonrisa cosa que calmó al pelinegro y éste se dirigió con su madre.

-Cobarde- comentaron unos niños pero se callaron cuando vieron al rubio a los ojos , ahora su expresión amable se había sustituido por una fría y sin emociones que además desprendía una especie de aura mortal que por poco hace llorar a varios , otros se cagaron del susto y unos estaba al borde del desmayo , pero lo que fué la cereza del pastel fué lo que ese niño les dijo.

-Vuelvan a meterse con mi hermano menor...Y se mueren- amenazó el rubio. Los demás niños solo asintieron muy aterrados y , de un momento a otro , ese niño rubio volvió a poner una cara amable y se fué para alcanzar a Logan.

* * *

 **De regreso en el presente.**

Luego de sufrir de ese pequeño flashback de su pasado , Logan decidió hablar finalmente pero ahora estaba algo nervioso pies ser hermano mayor era algo relativamente nuevo para él , tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un chica que podría tener la misma edad que él o ser inclusive mayor.

-...B-Bueno , Papi. Si lo dices enserio , entonces no tengo ni el menor incoveniente en actuar de "Hermano mayor"- le dijo él pero lo siguiente que pasó no se lo esperaba.

Papi tomó su mano derecha y la puso en su pecho , esto huele a que ella intenta algo -Entonces llevemonos bien. Justo como lo hacen un hermano mayor y su hermana- dijo la arpía , tenía un sonrojo en su cara y una sonrisa pero para Logan esto no parecía algo que terminaría bien por un sin número de razones.

-¡¿QUE COÑO HACES NIÑATA?!- exclamó el pelinegro intentando retirar su mano pero Papi la presionaba aún más contra su pecho.

-Cuando tú me tocas , mi corazón se acelera mucho. ¡Quiero seguir sintiendo eso!- le dijo la peliazul.

-¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡A MÍ ME VALE PUTAS MIERDAS , NIÑA! ¡HACI NO SE COMPORTAN LOS HERMANOS!- gritó el pobre Logan intentando escapar por todos los medios.

-¡¿Intentas resistirte?!- exclamó la arpía dispuesta a atacarlo con sus garras con tal que se quede con ella -¡Entonces usaré la fuerza!- rugió ella , lista para atacar pero terminó atascada en la pared del baño con un montón de flechas deteniendo.

La razón de esto era simple , Centorea apareció con un arco y flechas , y le disparó a la arpía con mentalidad de niña -Dios mio...¡Te he estado subestimando porque pensé que era solo una niña!- exclamó la Centauro haciendo uno de sus discursos -¡Pero en vista de que tienes la misma edad que yo , no pienso dejarte actuar de esa manera!- dijo ella con convicción.

-Gracias Centorea , por poco y pasaba algo- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-¡Maestro deprisa! ¡Suba a mi espalda!- exclamó la centauro.

-¿Pero no puedes esperar a que me vista?- preguntó Logan pero fué interrumpido por una persona.

-¡Oigan , los dos! ¡Quietos ahí!- y esa persona era ni más ni menos que Miia , que tenía ¿Una marca de herradura en su cabeza? , será mejor no preguntar. -¡Rescatar a mi Darin cuando esta en problemas es mi trabajo! , Así que...¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó la lamia apuntando a Centorea con un dedo acusatorio.

-(...¿Ella...Me salva...A mi?...Creo que confundió los roles que tenemos)- pensaba Logan con una expresión en blanco y sin darse cuenta Centorea lo había dejado en su "lomo".

-¡La Srta. Smith vendrá en breve a recoger tu solicitud!- continuó la pelirroja mostrando los papeles de Centorea , los cuales debían ser llenados con el fin de hacer oficial la estadía de la rubia en casa de Logan -¡Así que dat prisa y llena esas formas! ¡Y mientras tanto yo y mi Darin iremos a-GOOAAAAHHHH!- no pudo terminar ya que Centorea salió a toda velocidad y la dejó pisoteada -Ghhhggghhh...Esta me las pagarás- fué lo que dijo Miia.

En cuanto a Papi , si alguien se lo preguntaba , esta aún se encontraba atascada en el techo -¡Gah , no puedo quitarme esto de encima!- gritó la arpía con frustración.

Y justo en ese momento apareció Atlas , el cual estaba cubierto de marcas de herraduras por todo el cuerpo y tenía una expresión de fastidio -Alguien me puede explicar , ¿Porqué Centorea salió de la nada y se llevó a Logan al parque?...O una mejor ¿Porqué Logan estaba semidesnudo?- preguntó el peliverde con una expresión enojada pero cuando formuló la segunda pregunta éste estaba más que nada confundido y en cuando vio la escena frente a él solo pudo hacer lo que una persona cuerda haría.

Volteó para ver directamente la camará y habló -El Autor debe de estar superfumado- dijo Atlas rompiendo la cuarta pared , otra vez.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después. En el parque.**

En estos momentos Logan y Centorea se encontraban ya en el parque , aunque había algo raro con respecto a la situación...No era el hecho de que había un tipo que se robo una patrulla de policía , tampoco el hecho de que Silvester Stallon estaba firmando autografos y mucho menos era el hecho de que habían unos "Tipos Disfrazados" de aliens en la fila...¡No Señor!...Lo raro era que Logan traía ropa puesta.

Ahora él estaba usando un camiseta de manga larga de color marrón , un pantalón largo de color negro y zapatos del mismo color. Además de eso traía lentes oscuros por que en éste día había mucho sol. Ahora se encontraban caminando por el parque tranquilamente hasta que Logan sintió un potente dolor en la cabeza que hizo que se agachara un poco y se sujetará la cabeza con dolor.

-¿Amo , se encuentra bien?- preguntó la centauro con preocupación.

-Estoy bien solo es...¡NHKGH!...Es solo una jaqueca , me pasa de vez en cuando- le dijo Logan reincorporandose.

Ante ese dato , Centorea enseguida decidió saber más -Y...¿Desde hace cuando siente esos dolores , Amo?- preguntó ella.

-¿Eh?...Bueno , creo que los tengo desde...Un par de años , supongo- respondió el pelinegro sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó Centorea alterada por este dato -¡¿Entonces porqué no ha ido al médico , Maestro?!- preguntó la rubia exigiendo una respuesta.

Logan por otro lado solo la observaba con una expresión de fastidio hasta que decidió responderle -He intentado ir al Hospital pero mi madre dice que los dolores de cabeza se calmarían en algún momento- explicó el ojiazul.

Después de escuchar eso , Centorea gritó de nuevo pero esta vez estaba molesta -¡¿Qué clase de madre negligente diría algo así?! ¡Esto no puedo tolerarlo! ¡No dejaré que mi Maestro sufra de estas clase de agonía!- exclamó la centauro con fuego en su mirada.

Mientras tanto , Logan solo tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca -¿No crees que exageras?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡No diga eso! ¡Los Centauros somos valientes guerreros que valoramos nuestra lealtad por encima de todo!- exclamó la rubia dando otro de sus discursos -¡Es por eso que buscamos a un Amo al cual podamos servir! ¡Mi padre y su padre , y su padre antes que él han vivido de esa manera! ¡Antes que una mujer , soy una guerrera!- rugió Centorea con mucha euforia , convicción y orgullo -¡Este es el corazón de nuestra especie! , Así que no lo tome como una exageración...- dijo ella mientras que detrás aparecían unas imágenes muy realistas de Centauros con armaduras.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡YA ENTENDÍ!- exclamó Logan captando el mensaje pero en sumente se preguntaba una cosa -(¿De donde salieron esas pinches imágenes tipo holograma?)- era lo pensaba Logan. Luego decidió hablar -Oye se que esto de la Cultura de tu especie es muy importante para tí pero...Estas en Japón ahora , así que trata de relajarte un poco , ¿Vale?- dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Pero Maestro yo...!- Centorea intentó objetar pero Logan no la dejó.

-Callate y dejame terminar- le dijo el pelinegro a lo que Centorea simplemente asintió -Bueno , lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que no debes tomartelo tan a pecho. Tu estas aquí por lo del Programa de Intercambio , no estas aquí para encontrar un Amo , así que dime...¿Qué no hay alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer?- le preguntó Logan.

Centorea solo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos intentando pensar en algo pues lo que le dijo Logan era un punto válido. Sin embargo se distrajo al escuchar a una pareja que iba pasando cerca de ellos , estaban tomados de las manos y parecían muy felices.

En ese momento Centorea tuvo una idea de lo que quería pero le daba vergüenza decirlo , sin embargo no perdía nada en intentarlo -B-Bueno...Creo que sé que quiero...- dijo ella.

Ante eso , Logan decidió preguntarle sobre ello -¿Yyyy...Eso es?- dijo el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Tal vez podríamos...Ir de la mano- dijo Centorea con un sonrojo y avergonzada.

-¿Ir...De la mano?- repitió el ojiazul con confusión.

-Bueno...Lo que sucede es que yo solo he tenido armas en mis manos , cosas como espadas , arcos y lanzas. Así que...Pienso que si fuera una chica humana , haría cosas como esas...- explicó la Centauro con mucha vergüenza y además intentaba evitar contacto visual con el ojiazul.

-Oh- dijo Logan que finalmente entendió.

Pero por otro lado , Centorea solo se arrepintió de sus palabras -¡B-Bueno! ¡Ya sabe , como su siervo es algo muy osado de mi parte el pedirle cosas como esas! ¡Mejor olvidemos lo que- sin embargo se etuvo cuando Logan la tomó de la mano.

-Entonces te refieres a algo como esto , ¿no?- dijo el ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

En cambio , Centorea obtuvo un sonrojo enorme en su rostro y puso una cara de felicidad , más sin embargo ésta solo se volteó rápidamente para no ser vista por Logan -¡P-Por favor! ¡No me mire! ¡No se que cara estoy poniendo!- dijo ella.

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué te pasa? , Tomarnos de las manos no es la gran cosa- le dijo Logan con una expresión confundida y un signo de interrogación en su cabeza. Pero esa expresión cambió a una de seriedad -Aleteo- dijo él.

Ante ese comentario , Centorea lo miró extrañada -¿Como dice?- preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

-Una enorme ave se acerca- respondió Logan con una expresión seria.

-¿Eh?- fué todo lo que dijo Centorea ya que no entendía esa respuesta pero de repente todo quedó claro cuando un objeto no identificado cayó un par de metros cerca de ellos. En ese momento Centorea actuó por instinto y cubría a Logan con sus brazos para que no saliera herido.

La rubia solo observó que el objeto no identificado que casi les cae encima resultó no ser una sino dos personas. Eran Atlas y Miia , aunque quien se llevó la peor parte fué Atlas ya que por lo que se podía apreciar Miia le cayó encima al pobre peliverde , el cual solo se retorcía de dolor. Luego , justo encima de ellos apareció Papi que finalmente se había librado de las flechas.

-¡OYE , PAPI! ¡¿PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- gritó la lamia con un gran enojo dirigido hacia cierta arpía , la cual había descendido lentamente.

-Dijiste que te bajara- respondió la peliazul como si se tratase de algo normal.

-¡Pero no te dije que me soltarás! ¡Es una suerte que Atlas amortiguará mi caída!- gritó la pelirroja.

-Ghhhhghhhghh- gimió de dolor el pobre peliverde.

Por otro lado , Centorea estaba en shock por el hecho de que la lamia y la arpía hayan salido sin supervisión -¡¿Qu-Qué hacen aquí afuera?! ¡Me dijiste que no podían salir sin supervisión!- exclamó la Centauro shockeada.

-¡Estaremos bien , siempre y cuando nadie se entere!- le dijo Miia con total seguridad.

Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de Miia y Papi , y ese algo era el hecho de que la cara de Logan estaba literalmente entre los pechos de Centorea.

 **-¡CENTOREA!-** gritó una encabronada Miia.

Por otro lado , la rubia de gran escote solo se separó rápidamente del pelinegro , y éste último tuvo que dar bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento , -¡Ah , no , esto es , uuhhh!- la Cenaturo intentaba buscar las palabras para poder explicarse pero los nervios le ganaron.

Uno podría pensar que Miia se arrojaría contra Centorea para atacarla pero lo que paso fué algo muuuyyy diferente. Miia tomó al pobre de Logan y lo abrazo de la misma forma que hizo Centorea y para colmo la lamia empezó a insultar a la centauro -¡Tu , estupida mujer-caballo! Te estas robando a mi Darin ¡¿Acaso pensabas "Hacerlo" con él?! ¡¿No se suponía que eras una "Respetable" centauro?!- gritó la pelirroja acusatoriamente.

Ese comentario le colmo la paciencia a Centorea , por lo que le arrebato a Logan de los brazos de Miia y lo atrajo a su escote justo como antes , no sin antes devolverle los insultos a Miia -¡Oye tú , mujer-serpiente ml hablada! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera! ¡¿Y porqué llamas al Maestro "Darin"?! ¡¿Acaso pretendes ser su mujer?!- gritó la rubia con una expresión enojada mientras acaparaba a Logan para ella sola.

Y por si esto fuera poco , Papi tomó a Logan de los brazos de Centorea y lo atrajo a sus pechos -Bien , mientras ustedes discuten , yo me llevaré a mi esposo- dijo la peliazul.

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS EMPLUMADAS DE ÉL!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Miia y Centorea.

Por su parte , Logan solo podia maldecir su propia suerte. Esto era porque en estos momentos lo estaban jalando desde todas direcciones como si fuera un muñeco de trapo -(¿Porqué esto solo me pasa a mi?)- dijo éste mentalmente mientras que salian lagrimas estilo anime de sus ojos.

El conflicto se volvió tan intenso que las chicas dejarón al magullado Logan en el piso y entraron en sus poses de batalla , no hace falta decir que las cosas iban a salirse de control muy pronto -¡RESOLVAMOS ESTO A LA FUERZA!- exclamaron las tres chicas , listas para matarse entre sí.

Y por puros azares del destino , la Srta. Smith apareció en su carro , en un principio no estaba prestando atención pero cuando escuchó los gritos -¡No puede ser! Estas chicas...- sip , solo en el último instante se percató de la situación , en fin , ella salió de su auto y tomó una pistola con tranquilizantes y se dispuso a dispararlos.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Pero justo en ese momento Logan apareció de la nada e hizo algo que dejó a las cuatro chicas en shock...¡Él atrapó todos los dardos tranquilizantes con su mano izquierda!...Y luego él les dió a las chicas una mirada muy seria para luego decir -¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA LES SUCEDE A USTEDES?!- gritó el pelinegro muy enojado , más de lo normal.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después.**

 **En la casa de Logan.**

El ojiazul se encontraba recostado en el sofa muy enojado mientras que Smith estaba en una silla justo frente a él , aún estaba en shock por el hecho de que un humano atrapó tres dardos tranquilizantes , tres putos dardos y para remamar el tipo no estaba fatigado por eso.

-B-Bueno , Darin_Kun. Me a-alegro que estes en una pieza- dijo la coordinadora un tanto nerviosa.

Logan por su parte solo se sento y le dió una mirada de reojo a Smith para luego recostarse en el espaldar del sofa -Si si si , a mi también me alegra eso , blah blah blah-dijo el ojiazul despreocupadamente.

-Y dime...¿Como hiciste eso?- le preguntó la palinegra.

-¿Hacer qué?- respondió Logan.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Atrapaste tres dardos tranquilizantes sin siquiera sudar un poco!- exclamó Smith con una mezcla entre la curiosidad , miedo y enojo.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso? , pues...¿Haciendoló?- dijo Logan sin estar seguro de su propia respuesta.

Smith solo tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca por esa respuesta -Lo digo en serio Darin_Kun- dijo ella un tanto seria lo cual era algo relativamente nuevo para Logan el ver a esa mujer seria.

-Mm..Bueno , lo único que hice fué atrapar cada una de las balas moviendome un poco , eso es todo- explicó el pelinegro como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ane esa explicación , Smith solo terminó consu boca en los suelos , figurativamente claro , y muy shockeada por este detalle -¿Solo un poco?- cuestionó ella.

-Sip , si lo hubiera querido , te habría quitado el arma sin que te dieras cuenta- respondió Logan dejando aún más shockeada a la coordinadora , la cual solo pudo hacer una sola pregunta.

-¿Acaso eres humano siquiera?- le preguntó la hermosa mujer.

-Bueno , eso no lo sabría decir...Creo que deberías hablar con mi madre sobre eso- le respondió Logan.

-(¿Su madre , eh?)- fueron los pensamientos de Smith. -(Hasta donde sé , la madre de Darin_Kun estaba en una reunión de trabajo en el extranjero , así que debería esperar a su regreso para obtener algunas respuestas)- pensaba la coordinadora pero cuando Logan volvió a hablar fué sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto , ¿Donde estan las chicas? , normalmente siempre estan en el mismo lugar que yo , casi siempre- se preguntaba el ojiazul algo extrañado por la ausencia de las chicas , a lo que Smith simplemente le señaló una de las puertas donde , efectivamente , estaban las tres chicas asomadose.

-¿Qué hacen allí?- les preguntó Logan algo confundido.

Las hicas por su parte , entraron con una cara de vergüenza y Miia decidió ser la primera en hablar -Darin , nosotras queremos disculparnos...- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Disculparse?- repitió el ojiazul sin entender a lo que se refeía la lamia.

-Si , verás siempre estamos peleando y debido a eso tú terminas metido en problemas todo el tiempo- se explicó Miia.

-Lo siento Esposo- se disculpó Papi muy apenada.

-Soy un completo fracaso como sirviente- dijo Centorea con pesar.

-¿Eh?- Logan seguía sin entender.

-¡Es por eso que decidimos que a partir de ahora nos contendremos nosotras mismas!- exclamó Miia.

-(¿Contenerse?)- pensaba Logan aún más confundido.

-¡Papi ya no te pedirá que juegues con ella!- dijo la arpía peliazul.

-¡Y yo no usaré mi arco como aquella vez!- dijo la rubia.

Sin embargo Logan ya tuvo suficiente de esto -¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTAN DICIENDO?!- les gritó Logan , cosa que las hizo callar de golpe para que él pudiera continuar -Es cierto que hay veces en las que enserio se pasan de la raya. Pero en ningún momento les he dicho que me desagrada eso- dijo el pelinegro , cosa que impresionó a las chicas , incluyendo a Smith.

-Todos estos problemas que me han estado causando desde que llegarón son más los clásicos conflictos que se da en una familia...Y pienso en ustedes como si fueran familia mía- explicó Logan.

Dichas palabras dejaron a las chicas sin habla y quedaron en silencio pero muy conmovidas ante lo que dijo el ojiazul , pero ese momento se interrumpió cuando Smith habló -¡Perfecto!- exclamó ella con algo de euforía y un poco de ¿celos?

-¿Uh?- todos estaban confundidos por lo antes expresado por la coordinadora.

-Una familia , una familia , HAHAHAAH- se rió la coordinadora mientras murmuraba -Estaba en lo correcto cuando las dejé al cuidado de Darin_Kun- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Uhhhh? ¿ é. ?- preguntó un Logan algo confundido y asustado pues su "Intuición" le decía que no sería algo muy agradable para él.

-Verás Darin_Kun , recientemente ha surgido un nuevo articulo en relación con el programa- explicó la mujer a lo que Logan solo asentía con la cabeza -Dicho articulo trata sobre las relaciones entre especies...Sin embargo esto sigue siendo solo una hipótesis por lo que hemos estado buscando un caso para ponerlo a prueba- dijo la coordinadora

Logan , que ya se asustó solo pudo articular una oración -¡No me digas que...!- sin embargo Smith se le adelantó.

-¡Exactamente! ¡Darin_Kun , queremos que escojas a una de estas chicas...Para casarte!- dijo la coordinadora aunque se podía sentir algo de celos en su tono.

En el momento en que escucharon eso , las chicas se quedaeon shockeadas pero se recobraron rápidamente y empezaron a divagar en sus pensamientos , primero se imaginaron una gran boda con el pelinegro , lo cual las dejó con una cara tipo colegiala enamorada , luego se imaginaron en una "Noche Salvaje" con Logan , cosa que las dejó con un gran sonrojo en sus caras y finalmente empezaron a pensar en sus hijos con el ojiazul.

Por otro lado , Logan solo estaba super shockeado , tieso y pálido como un fantasma tratando de procesar la información -(¡¿C-C-CASARME?!)- pensaba él muy pero muy shockeado.

Pero por increíble que parezca , esta situación tan singular solo era un problema menor ya que todos habían olvidado un pequeño e importante detalle , no era que había un vagabundo tomando cosas de refrigerador , tampoco que había una estatua con un parecido alarmante con Silverster Stallon en su papel de Rocky Balboa y mucho menos tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que había un tipo disfrazado de Jason , de la película Viernes 13...¡No Señor!...El detalle que todos habían pasado por alto era que dejaron olvidado a cierto peliverde.

* * *

 **Ese mismo momento.**

 **En el parque.**

Las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas en ese lugar , las personas se habían ido porqué ya era de noche , los animales nocturnos salieron a hacer su labores y Atlas estaba descasando en la rama de un arból como si fuera un murciélago...Momento...¡¿Qué?!

-No entiendo como Batman duerme así- dijo el peliverde que despertó momentáneamente para dar ese último comentario al público y se durmió denuevo.

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou ending 1.**

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Blablabla- Personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- Personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 6.**

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou opening 1.**

* * *

 **Casa de Logan.**

 **Hora local ; 12:00 p.m.**

Ya era de noche en la casa de nuestro protagonista y las cosas estaban tranquilas , incluso después del "pequeño" incidente en el parque que sucedió hace un par de horas atrás , todos y cada uno de los jóvenes en la casa estaban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones , durmiendo plácidamente y sin hacer algún ruido...Sip , estoy seguro que ese sería el caso si esta fuera la vida de algún otro individuo pero para la desgracia inmensurable de Logan , éste no era el caso.

En el interior de la casa , específicamente en la sala , se encontraba Logan oculto detrás de un sofá. Se encontraba sin camisa usando solo un pantalón largo de color negro , además se le veía un poco nervioso ya que de vez en cuando miraba en todas direcciones con mucha cautela , como si se estuviera ocultando de algo...O alguien.

-(Uf...Creo que las perdí)- fueron los pensamientos del ojiazul mientras procedía a caminar en puntillas para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible hasta que piso un juguete , un pato de hule , el cual hizo un fuerte sonido

 _QUACK QUACK QUACK_

-(...Mierda...¿Lo habrán escuchado?)- se dijo mentalmente Logan mientras miraba en todas las direcciones en la búsqueda de señales de esas "personas" de las cuales se estaba , aparentemente , escondiendo. Pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba por lo que el ojiazul solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio -Uf , por poco y no la- sin embargo la tranquilidad desapareció en el momento en el cual Logan sintió una garra sujetándolo por su cabeza así que volteo y allí se encontró con una Papi que solo estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas para cubrir su cuerpo y que ademas no estaba usando ropa interior.

Al poco tiempo sintió como era jalado por sus brazos de izquierda a derecha y al prestar mas atención se dio cuenta de que quienes hacían eso eran nada mas ni nada menos que Miia y Centorea. La primera chica solo estaba usando un camisa de seda transparente de color rosado que mostraba sus pechos a la perfección y sin dejar nada a la imaginación , ademas ella tampoco usaba ropa interior. En cuanto a la centauro , ella traía puesto una camiseta de dormir sin mangas que apenas eran capaces de mantener oculto su prominente escote , el cual daba señales de que podría romper esa prenda en cualquier momento.

-¡No escaparas esta vez!- gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo en que se empezaban a recostar sobre el cuerpo de un extremadamente sonrojado Logan... Seguramente se estarán haciendo unas preguntas con respecto a la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo en este momento ; ¿Porque las chicas estaban vestidas de esa forma? ¿Acaso planeaban violar al pobre bastardo suertudo de Logan? ¿Porque parecían estar bajo los efectos de una poderosa sustancia que las hacia entrar en un estado de lujuria total? ¿Logan saldrá de esta ileso? ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?...Pero creo que todos deben de estar haciéndose la pregunta mas importante de todas , ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTA ATLAS?!...Bien , para responder todas esas pregunta deben ir tiempo atrás , en una época muy , muy , MUY LEJANA.

* * *

 **5 horas antes.**

-¡¿CASARME?!-

Se podía escuchar ese potente grito que salio de la boca de nuestro protagonista a varios kilómetros a la redonda dejando a muchas personas confundidas y algo intimidadas por el eco que el mismo provoco por toda la ciudad , casi parecía algo de ultratumba.

Por otro lado en la casa de Logan , el ya mencionado ojiazul se encontraba parado justo en frente de la bslla coordinadora con una expresión de 'WTF' por lo que le había dicho la mujer pelinegra hace unos momentos atrás -¡ESPERA ESPERA! ¡RETROCEDE Y PAUSA! ¡¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE DEBO CASARME?!- gritó Logan exigiendo que alguien contestará sus preguntas mientras las demás chicas solo se mantenían al margen de la situación quedandose detrás del encabronado Logan sin decir una palabra por miedo a empeorar la situación considerando que su anfitrión suele tener un temperamento algo explosivo.

Smith simplemente le dio un sorbo a su te , que el mismo Logan le había dado , para posteriormente aclarar las dudas -Veras , como ya sabrás , los humanos y las otras especies seguirán interactuando entre si y para especies como las lamias y las arpías , que son conformadas únicamente por chicas , deberán buscar un varón humano para casarse , así que usaremos casos como el tuyo como ensayos de prueba- explico la belleza de cabello oscuro.

Pero en vez de calmar a Logan , solo hizo que se enfadara aun mas -¡ESO NO ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR! !¿COMO ESPERAN QUE YO ACEPTE ESTE TIPO DE ARGUMENTO?! ¡ADEMAS ¿COMO ESPERAN QUE HAGA ALGO COMO ESO?!- grito Logan sintiéndose mas y mas furioso.

-No lo se...Solo da lo mejor de ti- le respondió Smith antes de irse a la puerta principal para irse.

-¿¡Y ADONDE CREES QUE VAS , MUJER?!- grito Logan.

La pelinegra le dio un mirada rápida al iracundo Logan antes de responder -Veras , tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el trabajo. Ademas aun debo llenar los papeles de Centorea. ¡Adiós , Darin_Kun! ¡Y recuerda , da lo mejor de ti!- dijo la Coordinadora para luego salir por la puerta de la casa dejando a Logan sin palabras ante la situación en la que había terminado.

-¡¿EEEHHHHH!?- fue lo único que pudo decir nuestro protagonista.

Por otro lado , ya afuera de la casa del mencionado ojiazul , Smith se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo en seco porque algo llego a su mente -¿Mm? Siento que estoy olvidando algo...- ante eso ella se puso a pensar un poco pero -Nah , no debe ser nada importante- ella le resto importancia a eso y siguió caminando.

El tiempo paso y Logan decidió irse a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra de lo sucedido y sin querer tener una charla con nadie con respecto a la situación del matrimonio. En estos momentos se encontraba recostado en su cama tratando de procesar su posición -(Como se le ocurre a esa mujer. Ponerme en una situación como esta...¿Siquiera sabe que yo soy menor de edad?...Sea como sea debo encontrar una forma de resolver esta mierda que Smith provoco y debo hacerlo antes de que Madre regrese...Si se llega a enterar de la mitad de las cosas que he estado viviendo , ay Dios. Creo que nada detendrá su arranque de ira)- esos eran los pensamientos del ojiazul pero dejo de lado el asunto de su madre a un lado para poder concentrarse en algo mas importante , las chicas .(¿Que voy a hacer? De seguro que ellas están tanto o inclusive aun mas nerviosas que yo...Y ahora que me doy cuenta , creo que no fue bueno de mi parte el encerrarme en mi habitación de esa forma...Tendré que hacer algo para mantenerlas calmadas , después nos preocuparemos por eso del matrimonio...Si , creo que lo mejor seria eso. Vaya , ahora sueno como un sentimental jejeje...¿Que diría Rex si me escuchara?)- con esto en mente , Logan estaba listo para arreglar las cosas con las chicas pero un ruido lo distrajo.

Dicho sonido provino de la puerta , la cual se abrió ligeramente de ella apareció Miia , quien mantenía detrás de la puerta dejando su cara descubierta para poder hablar con Logan -Darin , ¿Estas despierto?- pregunto la lamia desde su posición y se le veia muy preocupada.

-¿Miia? ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto el ojiazul un tanto extrañado por la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Lo que sucede es que me preocupaste mucho , Darin- le contesto Miia con pesar en su voz -Hace unos momentos te veías realmente estresado , ni siquiera quisiste hablar con nosotras- prosiguió la pelirroja dejando a Logan un tanto culpable a medida que ella se explicaba -Y me preguntaba...Si realmente no deseas casarte con alguna de nosotras entonces- pero antes de que pudiera concluir la oración Logan se le adelanto.

-Te voy a detener ahí mismo , Miia- le dijo el ojiazul , que decidió tomar la palabra y se le veía algo serio con respecto al tema del matrimonio pero a la vez estaba relajado -No es que me oponga a la idea del matrimonio , ¿Si?. Solo estoy algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de algo como eso , eso es todo. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso- le explico Logan a a la lamia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Entonces no estas en contra del matrimonio?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿No te lo dije justo ahora? , no estoy en contra del matrimonio como tal. Es solo que es muy sorpresivo que alguien me diga que me case así de la nada...Aunque ahora que lo estoy pensando Madre es una persona muy capaz de hacerme pasar por eso- respondió el ojiazul con algo de fastidio al recordar a su progenitora.

Ante esa respuesta la lamia decidió entrar al cuarto , dejando en shock al ojiazul , no por entrar sino por la ropa que estaba usando. Como ya lo he mencionado con anterioridad , la lamia solo estaba usando una camisa sin mangas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación , en esencia no estaba usando ropa , pero aparte de eso también se acercaba de una forma provocativa al pobre Logan , que no sabia como reaccionar ante eso y quedo tieso como estatua , ademas tenia una mirada algo lujuriosa que le estaba dando mala espina al ojiazul.

-Sabia que dirías eso , Darin. Porque eres una persona muy amable...Amo esa parte de ti- hablo Miia mientras se acercaba mas y mas. Y desgraciadamente para Logan la cosa no termino allí ya la lamia adolescente se le abalanzo encima y enrosco su colo alrededor del la espalda baja y piernas de Logan , como una anaconda que tenia a su presa y algo en la mente de Logan le decía que esto solo iba a empeorar -Oye , Darin. ¿Sabias que las serpientes se aparean toda la noche?- esa repentina pregunta de Miia fue la cereza del pastel -Nos envolveríamos así y lo haríamos por horas y horas. Las lineas que dividen nuestro mundos se fundirían por el calor de nuestros cuerpos- sobra decir que la cosa llego a un punto cagadero , para Logan.

Mencionado joven se encontraba sudando a mareas mientras podía sentir como la lamia ponía mas fuerza al agarre , lo suficiente para romperle la pelvis a un hombre pero para Logan solo esa una caricia , lo cual no era algo que sea necesariamente bueno en esta situación -(¿Que demonios le pasa a Miia?. Normalmente siempre es linda y romántica conmigo pero...Esto es algo totalmente diferente...¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?...En situaciones como esta solo debo esperar a que me suelte pero por como van las cosas creo que deberé romper el agarre y atarla para que me deje en paz , aunque creo que eso no me ayudaría mucho que digamos...Sip , estoy jodido)- tal y como dijo en su mente , Logan estaba JO-DI-DO.

En ese momento , Logan estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que la lamia empezó a...Lamerlo con su larga lengua. Puede que para muchos chicos esto lo podrían considerar un paraíso , tener una chica hermosa a tu lado y que ademas este enamorada de ti , hasta tal grado que quiera hacer "Eso" contigo y Logan claramente no seria la excepción a esto. Pero hay que darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle , Logan era virgen...Y ciertamente no parecía estar listo para un compromiso.

-¡Oye , no hagas eso!- grito el ojiazul con enojo y una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz , incluso levanto a la pelirroja de su pecho o al menos la parte que no de ella que se "Ato" al pobre , pero por desgracia la chica era persistente y parecía que esta vez Logan no saldría de esta situación...Era su fin.

Pero de repente un objeto volador no identificado atravesó la ventana en el cuarto de Logan , tomando por sorpresa a ambos adolescentes , y termino por golpear a Miia , noqueandola de inmediato. Luego de que Logan bajara de su cama para inspeccionar mejor dicho objeto que aplasto a la pelirroja se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando noto que resulto que era Papi todo este tiempo , y por alguna razón que a Logan no le interesaría saber...no usaba pantalones , solo una camiseta que le quedaba algo grande en la opinión del pelinegro.

-¿¡PAPI?!- exclamo Logan sorprendido de ver a la arpía y sinceramente muy extrañado por la forma en que irrumpió en su cuarto -¿Que rayos haces aquí?...Olvidado , me alegra que llegaras...Si no hubieras aparecido no se lo que me habría pasaDWAH!- Logan pudo terminar la oración debido a que la arpía se abalanzo sobre el y justo en ese momento Logan se dio cuenta de otro detalle...Papi no estaba usando ropa interior.

-¡¿Que diablos?! ¡PONTE UNOS PANTALONES YA MISMO! ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste por completo?!- grito el pelinegro completamente estupefacto por esto.

-Estoy bien , estoy bien. Y estaré mejor cuando nos hayamos casado- le respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa boba en su rostro para luego intentarle quitarle el pantalón a Logan , no hace falta ser un genio para saber que esto no terminaría bien.

-¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?! ¡GENIAL , AHORA TODAS QUIEREN HACERLO CONMIGO! ¡LA ÚNICA QUE FALTA ES CENTOREA Y...¡OYE NISIQUIERA LO PIENSES!- el pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración ya tuvo que quitarse a la arpía de encima y volver a ponerse el pantalón -¡¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que haces?!- le grito Logan mientras se abrochaba su pantalón , y se le veía molesto y un poco asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por otro lado Papi aun mantenía esa sonrisa boba en su rostro y parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a abalanzar a Logan , pero antes de que algo llegase a pasar la arpía hablo -Tranquilo , tranquilo. Todo esta bien- le dijo a Logan , quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia e incluso sus ojos estaban empezando a cambiar solo que esta vez había un cambio extra en su ser , ahora su piel adquirió una tonalidad grisácea pálida aunque casi ni se notaba.

-¡¿A que te refieres conque todo esta bien , niñata?! ¡¿Siquiera tienes alguna idea de lo que es el matrimonio?!- cuestiono el ojiazul.

A pesar de las quejas del adolescente malhumorado esta chica parecía que no cedería tan fácilmente e incluso decidió responder a la pregunta del ojiazul sin importarle en lo mas mínimo si su lenguaje era inadecuado-Tu lo haces conmigo y yo pongo huevos. Tu pones tu- pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar Logan la interrumpió.

-¡A CALLAR , NO TIENES PERMITIDO USAR ESE LENGUAJE!- le grito Logan evitando así que completara esa oración.

Pero la arpía ni se molesto en hacerle caso y prosiguió con sus indirectas muy directas para seducir a Logan -Pero Papi es un adulta , ¿Sabes?. Podemos hacerlo sin ningún problema y luego nos casaremos- con esto dicho la arpía se abalanzo contra Logan...Pero en el ultimo segundo.

 _DOOOOOOON_

La puerta en la habitación de Logan salio volando y aplasto a la pobre arpía , todo gracias a un potente golpe que vino de nada mas y nada menos que de Centorea , quien entro a toda velocidad. Ademas cabe aclarar que solo estaba usando una camisa de dormir que dada indicios de que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

-¿¡Amo , se encuentra bien?!- exclamo la preocupada centauro.

Y en cuanto a Logan , se encontraba parado en frente de la rubia , con una gota de sudor bajado por su nuca y una expresión de fastidio -Bonitas horas en llegar , ¿No te parece?- le respondió el ojiazul , luego fue en donde se había estrellado Papi para levantar con una mano la puerta que seguía estampada en ella , para cuando la retiro de alli pudo ver que la arpía se encontraba bien , bueno...Mas o menos , a parte de que sus ojos daban vueltas sin cesar , que ahora tenia un gran chichote en la cabeza y que posiblemente no vaya a despertar en un buen rato , se veía bien.

-Le ruego que me perdone , es que me había quedado dormida y cuando logre despertar todo era un desastre así que supuse que algo paso- le explico Centorea mientras daba una pequeña pausa para inspeccionar el cuarto de Logan , que efectivamente era un desastre ; las sabanas de su cama estaban fuera de lugar y algo desgarradas , había una marca que tenia la forma de la inconsciente Papi , la puerta estaba en muy mal estado ya que Centorea la desprendió de su lugar con una patada o al menos eso pensaba Logan , etc , etc.

-Eso ya no importa , es mas , me alegra que aparecieras y mas aun sabiendo que no pareces estar "Dopada" como estas dos- dijo Logan mientras señalaba a las dos chicas inconscientes -Por cierto , ¿Sabes porque estaban actuando tan raro?- pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado por las chicas.

-Es por la luna llena , mi Señor- le contesto la rubia con una expresión seria detonando la seriedad del asunto.

-¿La luna llena?- repitió el ojiazul muy confundido y creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-Sip. En este tipo de noches la luna llena llama los instintos de los No-Humanos con su máxima fuerza , es por eso que se comportaban de esa forma- explico Centorea.

-¿En serio?- dijo el pelinegro , quien no se encontraba muy convencido por esto y decidió mirar por la destrozada ventana de su habitación solo para darse cuenta de que el satélite natural de la Tierra se encontraba en la fase de "Luna llena" , pero eso solo lo dejo con mas interrogante y una en particular -Espera , si esto le pasa a los No-Humano. ¿Eso no significa que a ti también te pasa lo mismo?- pregunto un nervioso Logan.

-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡DE HECHO , ME SIENTO OFENDIDA DE QUE USTED CREA QUE PERDERÍA MI FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD POR LOS MEROS CAPRICHOS DE LA LUNA!- exclamo la centauro visiblemente ofendida y molesta por la pregunta de su "Amo" , aunque esa reacción por parte de ella solo tranquilizo a Logan pero no duro mucho porque -¡Ademas , yo le he jurado mi lealtad y obediencia total de por vida! ¡Así que puede hacerme lo que le plazca! ¡Esa es la definición del matrimonio!- por obvias razones esta declaración de la rubia de prominente escote solo hizo que nuestro joven amigo solo entrara en pánico por esto , y no ayudo el hecho de que Centorea se le acercara mucho y para colmo ella toma las dos manos del ojiazul y las puso en su escote de forma abrupta.

-¡Definitivamente has perdido la fuerza de voluntad!- grito el ahora aterrado Logan. Y su situación paso de mal a peor cuando se separo de la centauro ya que unos brazos lo atraparon por detrás y dichos brazos pertenecían a Miia y Papi , que habían despertado y parecía que sus instintos salvajes solo avivaron mas y mas.

-Darin , ¿ya decidiste con quien te casaras?- le pregunto la pelirroja , quien parecía querer desnudar a Logan con la mirada.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso ahora!?- grito Logan totalmente alarmado.

-Tranquilo...No queremos que te estreces por eso. Solo debes relajarte y dejarte llevar por el momento- esta vez hablo Centorea usando un tono de voz seductor muy impropio de ella.

-Si. Solo debes dejarnos a nosotras hacer el resto- esta vez hablo la arpía peliazul usando el mismo tono de voz que detonaba la lujuria extrema que sentía.

El pobre Logan no sabia que hacer en esta situación , literalmente se le acababan las opciones -(Diablos...Si no logro salir de esta de seguro terminaremos contrayendo nupcias antes de la ceremonia...Momento , si ellas no se están conteniendo entonces...Mierda , mejor me voy)- al concluir con sus pensamientos Logan hizo lo mas sensato que se haya podido ocurrir...Escapo como alma que lleva el Diablo.

-¡Piernas no me fallen ahora!- rugió el ojiazul mientras corría a una alta velocidad con la cual logro salir de su habitación sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta puesto que dejo una imagen residual de si mismo. Dicha imagen se desvaneció a los pocos segundos dejando a las tres chicas confundidas.

-¿Que paso? ¿Porque el jefe hizo puff?- pregunto la peliazul con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS?! ¡¿Darin?! ¿Adonde se fue mi Darin?- esta vez hablo la lamia , que tuvo la misma reacción de sorpresa y confusión que Papi.

-¡SE ESCAPO!- exclamo Centorea.

Mientras las chicas se ponían a discutir sobre el paradero de Logan , este se encontraba caminando de puntillas por los pasillos hasta que finalmente encontró un refugio en el sofá , así que se escondió detrás del mismo para evadir a las chicas que de seguro estaban buscándolo como unas chifladas.

-(Uf...Creo que las perdí)- esos fueron los pensamientos del rubio mal teñido digo , de nuestro protagonista el cual asomaba su cabeza por encima del mueble para asegurarse de que todo estuviera despejado. Al cabo de unos segundos , Logan decidió retomar su caminata silenciosa con el fin de salir de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta , sin embargo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que piso un pato de hule y de este salio un sonido que hizo eco en toda la casa.

 _QUACK QUACK QUACK_

-(...Mierda...¿Lo habrán escuchado?)- se dijo mentalmente Logan mientras miraba en todas las direcciones en la búsqueda de señales de esas "personas" de las cuales se estaba , aparentemente , escondiendo. Pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba por lo que el ojiazul solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio -Uf , por poco y no la- sin embargo la tranquilidad desapareció en el momento en el cual Logan sintió una garra sujetándolo por su cabeza así que volteo y allí se encontró con una Papi que solo estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas para cubrir su cuerpo y que ademas no estaba usando ropa interior.

Al poco tiempo sintió como era jalado por sus brazos de izquierda a derecha y al prestar mas atención se dio cuenta de que quienes hacían eso eran nada mas ni nada menos que Miia y Centorea. La primera chica solo estaba usando un camisa de seda transparente de color rosado que mostraba sus pechos a la perfección y sin dejar nada a la imaginación , ademas ella tampoco usaba ropa interior. En cuanto a la centauro , ella traía puesto una camiseta de dormir sin mangas que apenas eran capaces de mantener oculto su prominente escote , el cual daba señales de que podría romper esa prenda en cualquier momento.

-¡No escaparas esta vez!- gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo en que se empezaban a recostar sobre el cuerpo de un extremadamente sonrojado Logan.

* * *

 _ **Freeze Mode : Narrado por el Grande , el Unico...Drioooonnnn Strikeeeeer.**_

Se lo que están pensando y tienen toda la razón jóvenes mentes , el Flashback acaba de actualizarse a tiempo real. Pero no dejen que esto les arruine la trama. Continúen viendo. Y recuerden siempre...Que la Fuerza este con ustedes.

 _ **Fin del Freeze Mode.**_

* * *

 **De regreso al presente** **.**

Siempre llega un punto en el que todo hombre llega al tope máximo de su paciencia y se ve obligado a tomar medidas drásticas para su autopreservacion , y Logan no era la excepción. Esta situación había llegado muy lejos pero por mucho que quisiera resolver esto lo mas pronto posible , la triste realidad era que no se le cruzaba nada por su cabeza así que decidió utilizar su velocidad para escapar a la cocina para evitar que las chicas terminen violándolo.

-?!- y como sucedió antes , la increíble velocidad del ojiazul dejo un imagen residual que se disipo poco tiempo después , cosa que hizo que las chicas empezaran a perder la paciencia.

-¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!?- gritaron las tres chicas visiblemente enojadas , rayos inclusive tenían un aura roja que ardía con la fuerza de una erupción volcánica , cosa que no era nada bueno...Para Logan.

Y mientras las chicas estaban desahogando su ira , Logan ya se encontraba en la cocina o mas específicamente en el lavaplatos cerca del refrigerador. Al parecer este era el único lugar seguro de la casa puesto que a ninguna de las tres chicas se le había pasado por la cabeza el revisar allí , y eso era algo por lo que Logan estaba profundamente agradecido porque necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar y con suerte encontrar la salida de este embrollo en el que se encontraba.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Pero la paz y tranquilidad duro solo unos segundo ya que repentinamente su teléfono sonó de la nada -Genial , ¿ahora quien sera?. Tal vez sea ese idiota de Atlas , no lo he visto en un buen rato- comento Logan quien procedió a tomar su teléfono y revisar quien podría ser el tipo con los huevos suficientes para molestarlo en un momento de tanto estrés como este , rápidamente la respuesta llego cuando contesto a la llamada.

-[¿Hola , Darin_Kun estas alli?]- y resulto que esa persona inoportuna era nada mas y nada menos que...La coordinadora de Logan , Smith.

-¿Smith , eres tu?- pregunto Logan mientras masajeaba sus sienes para evitar que se explotara la cabeza por tanto estrés.

-[Vaya , es bueno ver que estas bien. Escucha , olvide mencionarte que hoy hay luna llena]- le informo la pelinegra.

-¡ESO YA LO SE , MALDITA SEA!- giro el enfurecido Logan por recibir ese tipo de información crucial justo después de que todo se haya ido a la mierda -¡Y por cierto , ¿se puede saber que diablos haces?! ¡Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal!- exclamo el ojiazul.

-[Calma , calma. No tienes porque ponerte tan grosero , estoy segura que puedes manejarlo bien]- le respondió la bella mujer desde el otro lado de la linea con mucha confianza en sus palabras , tal vez demasiada.

-Siiii , claro. Solo para que te enteres , llevo un buen rato tratando de calmar a las chicas pero parecen animales salvajes en su estado actual , solo que la única diferencia es que quieren fornicar por horas- dijo Logan con una vena marcada en su frente y un tick en la oreja.

-[¿Y ya trataste de hablar con ellas...Ya sabes , sobre lo del matrimonio?]- esa pregunta que formulo Smith hizo que Logan olvidara su rabia por un momento ya que lo que decía la coordinadora era un muy buen punto a considerar -[Déjame adivinar ; Te escondiste en tu cuarto e hiciste un berrinche en vez de intentar aclarar las cosas con las chicas. ¿Eso paso?]- una vez mas , la pelinegra dio en el clavo dejando a Logan mudo -[Hah , escucha Logan. Si te pones a pensarlo , en ningún momento te dije que era algo obligatorio. Es mas , simplemente debiste negarte en el acto y nada de esto te habria pasado]- explico Smith con seriedad al pelinegro , que se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Mira , se que...No soy el tipo mas encantador de por aquí , Smith. Y te lo juro , enserio , ENSERIO intente resolverlo con dialogo. Es solo que cuando mencionaste ese asunto del matrimonio yo...- en ese momento Logan hizo una pequeña pausa de 3 segundo para luego continuar -Hah , ¿sabes que?. Tienes razón , fui un estúpido al guardarme mi opinión al respecto de eso , solo me tomaste desprevenido , es todo- dijo el ojiazul haciendo uso de un tono de voz mas suave y calmado que el que usa normalmente. Algo que Smith noto de inmediato e incluso se sorprendió por el súbito cambio en Logan.

-[...Bien , al menos admites tus faltas. Eso es algo bueno...En fin , ¿Cual es tu plan con respecto a las chicas?]- pregunto Smith.

El pelinegro solo se recostó en la pared de la cocina y mantuvo silencio por unos momentos hasta que finalmente hablo -Creo que tendré una charla con ellas y , con algo de suerte , resolveremos esto de manera civilizada sin que ninguna de ellas termine machacando a las demás o viceversa. Note preocupes , ya lo resolveremos- respondió el joven -Pero por ahora tengo que calmarlas de algún modo...O terminare violado de formas que ni quisiera imaginar- dijo el ojiazul con algo de sudor recorriendo su frente por el temor de que algo le pasase.

-[Bien dicho , Logan. Es mas , tengo un idea. ¿Te interesa?]- le ofreció Smith.

-Te escucho- dijo Logan mas que dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias que lo ayuden a salir de este predicamento en el que se encontraba.

-[¿Que tan lejos estas de tu refrigerador?]- esa pregunta dejo a Logan muy confundido por obvias razones. ¿El refrigerador? ¿Y eso de que le servirá?

Pero en fin , para este punto Logan deseaba mucho mantener su virginidad como para hacer un escándalo -Estoy justo al lado del refri- respondió Logan.

-[Bien , entonces haz lo siguiente ; Busca una bolsa de hielo]- le instruyo la coordinadora.

Y justo como dijo Smith , el pelinegro busco la bolsa con hielo -La tengo , ¿Ahora que hago?- le pregunto el adolescente pero poco sabia que la respuesta que obtendría seria todo menos cuerda.

-[Solo pon el hielo sobre las cabezas de las chicas]- respondió Smith como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Espera , ¿lo dices literalmente?- pregunto Logan , esa "Solución" que recibió por parte de la pelinegra era demasiado estúpida , literalmente era lo mas absurdo que alguien le hubiera dicho y miren que el tipo es amigo de Atlas , que por alguna razón no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Pero justo en ese momento , del otro lado de la linea se escucho el ruido de un chapoteo para luego cortarse la llamada no sin que Logan pudiera escuchar a Smith quejándose por alguna razón -[Rayos , mi teléfono cayo en la tina]- dijo la pelinegra justo antes de perder la comunicación con Logan.

-!?- eso dejo a Logan con una extraña combinación de preocupación y confusión. Preocupación por que había perdido la comunicación de forma tan repentina y confusión por lo ultimo que dijo la coordinadora , acaso estaba tomado una ducha. Al poco tiempo la mente de Logan se imagino a una Smith tomando una ducha y antes de que digan algo. Si , se la estaba imaginando desnuda.

Pero rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos por la borda sacudiéndose la cabeza de un lado a otro -(¡MIERDA!...¡Deja de pensar en eso , idiota! ¡Tu no eres como Dino!)- se grito así mismo el ojiazul , que estaba tanto o mas rojo que un tomate maduro.

Pero antes que algo mas pasara , el pobre de Logan fue abordado por una o mas bien unas personas que resultaron ser Miia , Centorea y Papi respectivamente , quienes se abalanzaron encima de el y lo aplastaron.

-Ahora no vas a escapar Darin- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si , ahora date prisa y cásate conmigo , esposo- dijo la arpía.

-Solo relájese Amo- hablo la rubia.

Todas parecían listas para quitarle la virginidad al bastardo suertudo de Logan , sin embargo , por alguna razón el pelinegro no movía ni un musculo -¿?...Darin , no juegues con nosotras. Tu pequeño truco de desaparición no servirá esta vez- declaro la lamia , quien empezó a darle unos golpecitos a Logan para que se moviera...Pero nada pasaba , y antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir algo , Miia noto que tenia una extraña sustancia en su mano -¿Mm?- cuando la inspecciono con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era viscosa...Y roja , cosa que no paso desapercibido por las demás chicas.

-¡D-DARIIIIIINNN!/¡ESPOSOOO!/¡AMO!- gritaron las tres chicas con horror impreso en sus rostros , lentamente se levantaron y se alejaron unos pasos del cuerpo inerte de Logan. Las tres sabían lo que esto significaba...Logan , había muerto.

O eso era lo que pensaban ya que Logan se levanto como si nada hubiese pasa , dejando en shock a las tres chicas. El pelinegro solo le dio un vistazo a sus hombros , pectorales , pantalones y al piso para luego hablar con un tono de fastidio muy común en el mismo -Fuuuu , vaya...La salsa esta derramada en toda la cocina , creo que tardare un buen rato en limpiarla- se quejo el ojiazul sin percatarse de que las chicas estaban detrás de el y por lo que se podía notar , no estaban para nada contenta , si es que esa aura de muerte de color purpura que las rodeaba era un indicativo de su humor.

-Darinnn...- susurro la lamia mientras se acercaba lentamente al ojiazul , la verdad ella y las otras dos chicas no se veían para nada contentas y esa mirada en sus rostros era un serio indicativo que haría a cualquier hombre correr por su vida , diablos incluso una manada de leones saldría corriendo.

Pero por desgracia , Logan era tan ton_Quiero decir distraído que ni se dio cuenta de esto -¿Chicas , ya se encuentran...- hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde -Mejor?- eso fue todo lo que pudo decir el pobre imbécil antes de que las tres chicas se abalanzaran sobre el por enecima vez en la noche , solo que esta vez en vez de querer darle placer al ojiazul...Ahora deseaban desmenbrarlo lenta y dolorosamente por haberlas asustado de esa manera.

-¡OIGAN AGUARDEN UN MOMENTO! ¡PAPI , SUELTA LA ESPADA SAMURAI AUTOGRAFIADA DE ATLAS! ¡CENTOREA , NISIQUIERA PIENSES EN USAR ESA ESCOPETA DENTRO DE LA CASA! ¡MIIA , NO , POR FAVOR , ESO NOOOOOOO!-

Esos eran algunos de los alaridos que se podían escuchar por el resto de la noche , gritos que pertenecían a un pobre diablo a punto de sufrir del máximo castigo , aullidos de tormento absoluto , lamentos de una pobre alma en pena que sufría como nunca , alaridos desgarradores que harían temblar al guerrero mas valiente. Todos y cada uno de esos gritos eran de un hombre que estaba por conocer al peor de los castigos , la "Legendaria Furia Femenina".

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En el parque.**

En estos momentos estamos en el parque , el cual estaba cubierto por la oscuridad que traía la noche siendo alumbrado únicamente por los potes de luz y las luciérnagas. En ese lugar se encontraba Atlas , el cual estaba sentado en uno de los bancos y disfrutando de la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno con total tranquilidad. Todo parecía indicar que la noche le sonreía al peliverde , a diferencia de su amigo pelinegro que de seguro estaba viviendo el "Infierno en la Tierra".

-Hah , esto es paz y tranquilidad. Aunque tal vez sea demasiada tranquilidad para mi- comento Atlas mientras se recostaba para disfrutar el momento.

Pero eso no duro mucho ya que una perna se sentó al lado de el , perturbandolo en el proceso -Linda noche , ¿No lo crees?- dijo el extraño. Atlas notó que se trataba de un hombre de 1.83 mts de altura que tenia el cabello corto de color negro peinado hacia atrás , sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y que ademas tenia una constitución física similar a la de un surfista pero mas musculoso. Su vestimenta consistía en un smoking negro con una camisa blanca adornada con una corbata negra , como un hombre de negocios.

-Si , es muy linda y todo. Pero si soy honesto , la tranquilidad no es lo mio- respondió Atlas con flojera mientras observaba toda la zona.

-¿Enserio , no te gusta la tranquilidad de este paisaje?- pregunto el hombre de negocios con un ceja alzada.

-No es que no me guste , es solo que soy mas un hombre de acción y me gusta más viajar- aclaró el peliverde mientras cerraba los ojos por un segundo.

-¿Viajar dices? ¿A que clase de lugares?- le pregunto el pelinegro , un tanto curioso por la respuesta que podría recibir.

-¿Acaso planeas entrevistarme para un programa? ¿Quien crees que soy , Charlie Sheen , Samuel L. Jackson , Georgie Bush? Piérdete , hijo de perra. Estoy seguro que tienes algo mejor que hacer , ¿No? Como por ejemplo , no se...¿Tratar de volver a reparto rechazado de Matrix?- le contesto el peliverde con un tono que detonaba seriedad y que estaba acompañado de una "Poker Face" bastante serie.

-...- el ojiverde solo quedo en silencio por unos segundos , en su rostro se podía ver que el comentario de Atlas ni le molesto un poco y estaba clamado como el viento.

-...Jej- rió Atlas para luego soltar una carcajada -JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...Tranquilo hermano. Solo estoy jodiéndote un poco , no seas marica- comento el peliverde tratando de recobrar la compostura -Pero en serio viejo. No me gusta que bombardeen de preguntas como esa- aclaró Atlas poniendo la mirada en blanco.

-Comprendo- dijo el hombre misterioso.

-Excelente. Bueno , fue una linda charla pero debo irme. Ojalá que nos topemos en el futuro- se despidió Atlas mientras éste se levantaba para marcharse caminando , sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la voz del extraño con el que charlo hace rato.

-Espera- dijo éste.

El peliverde se extraño por esto , así que se volteo para dirigirse al extraño con una expresión un tanto confundida -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el peliverde.

El extraño simplemente le mostró una billetera que traía en su mano izquierda -Se te cayó esto- contesto el pelinegro.

Ante esto Atlas rápidamente inspeccionó sus bolsillos , solo para darse cuenta de que efectivamente se le había caído su billetera y al darse cuenta de esto bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota y se maldijo a sí mismo -Carajo , debo recordar que tengo que arreglar mi pantalón- dijo el peliverde en voz baja. Luego se dirigió al pelinegro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento -Te lo agradezco , amigo. Por poco y termino sin mi identificación- mencionó Atlas en agradecimiento -Y lo que menos quiero ahora es que los estudios STRIKER me suspendan por no tener mi identificación- agregó él en un susurro mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-No lo menciones- dijo el sujeto en traje , al tiempo que extendía su brazo para entregarle sus papeles al descuidado peliverde.

Atlas por su parte hizo lo mismo para recuperar su billetera , pero cuando el mencionado objeto estuvo a escasos milímetros de volver con su dueño el mencionado peliverde notó un pequeño destello proveniente de la manga del pelinegro. Al fijarse bien Atlas pudo darse cuenta de que , en la mano del hombre en traje había un tatuaje de color dorado que brillaba de forma tenue en cuanto éste fue iluminado por la luz. El grabado en cuestión era un hexagrama unicursal el cual estaba encerrado en un circulo hecho de lo que parecía ser sangre , según el dibujo claro esta.

Al ver ese símbolo , Atlas se desplazo varios metros hacia atrás con un gran salto como si se tratase de un animal alejándose de un enemigo potencial. Posteriormente el peliverde adopto una pose de pelea que recordaba bastante a la pose de batalla inicial que tenia el famoso Son Goku , del manga Dragon Ball Z , en su primer encuentro con Vegeta. En su rostro se podía ver una mirada fiera pero a la vez estaba acompañaba con sudor que recorría su cara , además en su mente había una ola de pensamiento que lo inquietaban y todo por haber visto ese símbolo -(Esto no puede ser verdad...¿Que están haciendo "Ellos" en este mundo?)- pensaba el peliverde mientras trataba de mantener la compostura ante el sujeto frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque adoptaste una pose de pelea sacada de un manga?- pregunto el extrañado sujeto de traje.

-No te hagas el tonto , yo sé lo que eres- declaro atlas sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelinegro.

-Hah y yo pensaba que había pasado desapercibido- mencionó el ojiverde para sí mismo , luego dirigió su vista a atlas -En fin , supongo que no podía pasar desapercibido ante alguien como tú. Sargento Atlas- agregó él con serenidad , cosa que hacia que Atlas estuviera más atento de lo que el pelinegro pudiera intentar.

-¿De donde vienes...Vidryard?- pregunto el peliverde con un tono extremadamente serio , casi como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente al cómico Atlas al cual estamos tan acostumbrados. Sin embargo , Atlas tenia todo el derecho a ponerse a la defensiva , normalmente dejaría pasar lo de "Sargento" si fuera alguno de sus amigos , ya que Papi justamente lo llamaba "Sargento Cactus" , entre otros motes mas que no se mencionaran el día de hoy.

Pero...Este sujeto era algo completamente diferente , desprendía una esencia sumamente mortal como si se tratase de una especie de sicario...No , era inclusive peor. Y ademas había otra cosa , algo en el mismo ambiente del lugar. La presión en el aire era tan grande que cualquier otra persona estaría ahogándose por las dificultades para respirar , era como si este tipo de alguna forma lo estuviera manipulando , era casi irreal y eso solo hacia que Atlas estuviera al tanto de todos los movimientos de ese sujeto. Porque algo le decía , que no había venido solo para charlar. Esto no significaba nada bueno para el peliverde , su intuición se lo decía a gritos. Además estaba ese símbolo , esa cosa lo ponía mucho más nervioso.

Por otro lado , el ojiverde frente a Atlas se veía muy calmado , demasiado para el gusto del peliverde mentalmente inestable. Este se levanto del banco y se paro en frente de Atlas mostrando una cara de total serenidad -No he venido a causar problemas- dijo el hombre misterioso.

-¿Enserio?...Que curioso. Si lo que dices es cierto entonces la presión en el aire debería ser mas baja , ¿Acaso planeas aplastarme cuando baje la guardia , cabrón?- le pregunto el peliverde , sin creer ni por un momento en las palabras de pelinegro -Puedo estar loco. Pero no soy estúpido...Ahora dime , ¿PORQUE CARAJOS ESTAS EN ESTE LUGAR , VIDYARD?- exigió Atlas con una voz de mando.

-Esa información es clasificada , no estoy en libertad de compartirla- respondió el ojiverde haciendo uso de un tono de voz mas alto que detonaba autoridad.

-Clasificado mis Huevos , Hijo de perra. Dime que es clasificado o...- contesto el peliverde amenazando al hombre frente a el.

-¿O que? No me digas que planeas enfrentarme- dijo el pelinegro un tanto dudoso sobre la amenaza de Atlas.

Pero Atlas no dudo en ningún momento en atacar al sujeto , se abalanzo contra el y le dio un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo que estaba destinado a la cara del hombre de negocios pero este ultimo lo bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho y respondió con un gancho izquierdo que conecto directamente con la mandíbula de Atlas , la fuerza y magnitud del golpe mando al peliverde a volar a una velocidad superior a la del sonido estrellándose con una gran cantidad del arboles en el proceso hasta que termino chocando contra una enorme roca , destruyéndola en el instante y reduciendo el cuerpo rocoso a meros escombros.

-...- el pelinegro solo se quedo en silencio mientras observaba la zona de impacto , nada se movía y eso hizo que pensara que la batalla termino pero...No podría estar mas equivocado.

 ** _[Bleach OST 3 ; Clavar la Espada]_**

De repente un terremoto se sintió en toda la ciudad , el violento movimiento del suelo hizo que muchas personas , tanto humanas como No-Humanas , tuvieran que buscar refugio para evitar accidentes graves. Los animales de la zona pudieron sentir el peligro y salieron corriendo lo mas rapido del lugar , sin embargo hubieron algunos que se quedaron como menor espectadores o no pudieron escapar , grave error. Todo aquel que estaba dentro de un radio de no mas de 200 mts murió al instante y los cadáveres empezaron a secarse a gran velocidad hasta quedar completamente secos , pasaran a ser unos esqueletos y finalmente se volvieron polvo.

Esto se debe a que una enorme cantidad de energía empezó a emerger del lugar , mas específicamente de los escombros que una vez fueron una gran roca , el lugar donde Atlas había sido sepultado. Y , en una décima de segundo , los escombros salieron disparados en múltiples direcciones debido a una explosión de energía azul que vino debajo de los mismos y que a su vez creo una cortina de humo que se extendió por el parque.

-OH- dijo el pelinegro un tanto impresionado -La cantidad de energía que emites es tan intensa que es capaz de destruir todo lo que este a tu alrededor , no esperaba menos de ti , Atlas "Titan del Relámpago"- agrego el hombre de negocios mientras contemplaba como la pantalla de humo se dispersaba para revelar que efectivamente todo en un rango de 500 mts había sido destruido , los arboles , animales , la acera , nada había quedado en pie y en el epicentro , se hallaba Atlas.

Mencionado peliverde estaba de pie totalmente erguido y parecía que el golpe que recibió por parte del ojiverde no pareció incomodarle en lo mas mínimo , pero había algo diferente en el , era su mirada. En su rostro había una mirada afilada digna de un soldado o guerrero experimentado , listo para cualquier cosa y mas que dispuesto a pelear.

* * *

 **Monster musume no iru nichijou ending 1.**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo : Una batalla se desata a media noche! ¿La identidad real de Atlas?**

 **En las inmortales palabras de Atlas...Comenten , ¿Quieren?**


End file.
